Good little Linda
by Jokersgirl666
Summary: Linda is a sweet girl kidnapped by the Joker. But when she develops feelings for him, can she convince him to let her in?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you guys like my story, I will admit I'm not that great of a writer but thought I should at least try it out. Reviews always welcomed._**

**Disclaimer**: _**I don't own the Batman franchise.**_

**Rating**: _**M.**_

* * *

Linda was always afraid to go outside after dark. Of course this was when her roommate wanted the garbage thrown out. Walking down the stairs of her apartment building she already felt a knot in her stomach.

The dumpster wasn't even close by, she had to walk to the end of her street. 'Oh man' she thought to herself once seeing how dark it actually was. 'Calm down Linda you'll be fine' a voice in her head said over and over.

It felt like someone was following her. She looked around and saw a van driving very slow alongside her just a few steps behind. She kept on walking now a little faster. The van drove faster then stopped and two thugs grabbed her, causing her to drop the bags. They threw her in the van and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on? let me out of here!". She screamed to whoever was listening. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Let me out please". She screamed again this time with tears forming in her eyes. No one would answer her. Instead of screaming again she just gave up and laid down in a fatal position. Knowing that whoever just grabbed her off the street will most likely either rape her, kill her, or both.

About half an hour later (even though it felt like more to her) the van finally stopped. The same two thugs pulled her out of the van. They sat her down on a chair and one pointed a gun at her while the other one tied her up. Somehow she knew they weren't the ones in charge and she should save her questions for the boss whenever he or she showed up.

"Listen up, you are to remain silent. We aren't going to gag you. The boss wants you able to talk but if you scream he'll probably shoot you on the spot". One of them told her then walked to the side. She nodded then looked at the floor. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to admit weakness. Looking around she noticed she was in some kind of an abandoned warehouse.

This is the kind of things she would rather avoid. The garbage could had waited, why did her roommate insist on her taking it out at night?

Almost right away someone came in threw another door. He was tall maybe 6'3. She couldn't see him right away but as he got closer she stared at his face. His face was painted white, his eyes painted black, and a long red painted smile. It was the Joker. One look at him sent her heart to the pit of her stomach.

"Looky here we have a guest" He started laughing.

She stayed quiet. Her eyes now filled with tears that haven't fallen down her cheeks yet.

"Linda how are you?" He said as if they were old friends. It made her want to vomit.

"How do you know my name?" She had thought it might had been just a random Kidnapping but now she wasn't so sure.

"I know you, I've known you for a while now". His eyes were burning into her face. She looked away only for a second when he grabbed her face hard and forces her to look at him. "What's wrong? Don't like what you see?"

"How do you know me? I've never met you in my life. I only know you from the news".

"I've been watching you. Quite the good little girl aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You go to school everyday, do your homework, then you volunteer at the hospital don't you?" He licked his lips.

"How long have you been watching me?" Now she was crying.

"Oh Linda Linda Linda, Sweet little Linda. I've got big plans for you."

"What do you want with me?" She screamed. He scared her. She prayed he wouldn't kill her but she knew better. He was in the news constantly for all the murders he had committed.

"I think you need a little fun I your life, that's exactly what I'm going to give you my dear" He started laughing again.

She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda woke up feeling groggy. She was still in the warehouse tied to the chair. She's never been so uncomfortable. Where was everyone? Looking around she noticed the whole place was empty except for her. Then she heard a distant noise. A door slowly cracking open. Damn it he was back.

Then he walked in. Wearing the same suit and the same make up. "Hello there beautiful". He brushed her hair away from her face. She cringed at his touch.

"What are you going to do to me?" She begged for an answer. Her face had dried tears and dry blood from where they had hit her before knocking her out. Her head still throbbed from the pain.

"I honestly don't know yet" He laughed. "Never plan ahead because if you make mistakes, it could ruin everything. But if you aren't planning on anything you can't make any mistakes". He bent down to where her face was now a mere inch away from his. She could feel him breathing.

"You say you've been watching me, What made you pick me?"

"Pick you? That's an interesting way of putting it. Well for starters you're such a good girl. The perfect little project".

"You mean you want to see if you could make me evil? Well I'll never be what you want me to so you might as well kill me right now".

"Ah that could be arranged you know". He took out his knife from his pocket and placed it against her neck. Digging only deep enough for a small line of blood to drip down. "Now lets see if you're a coward like the rest."

His smile sent shivers up and down her spine. "Go ahead kill me." She didn't know what she was saying. Maybe that blow to the head is still messing with her mind.

He raised his hand high as if to slit her throat in one clean swipe but when she didn't even flinch he dropped it to his side. "Uh you're no fun!"

Her eyes gazed over to him with a wondering look. "What's the matter?" She pointed her neck out to him so he had a better view. "Come on don't keep me hanging."

"So you wanna die is that it?" He snarled.

"Of course not, but I rather die before I let you turn me into something I don't wanna be. I'll never kill another human being".

"We'll see about that." He punched her hard in the face causing her to again black out.

The next day she awoke on a mattress in the middle of a very large windowless room. The walls were white with chips of paint missing. It was dusty and dirty. Smelled like mildew. It was obvious no one cleaned around here but then again why would they. She turned her head towards the door. Walking over to it she tried to open it only to realize it was locked. 'Of course' she thought to herself. She sat back on the mattress.

A few minutes later the door opened and a face popped in. "Well well look who's finally up. Sleep well?"

She decided not to answer him. Instead her face turned down to face the floor.

He snapped and grabbed her by the throat "Answer me when I talk to you!" He pushed her against the wall. "Now, how did you sleep?"

"As if you care, I still have a damn headache from when you punched me. So I didn't sleep or wake up well. " She wanted to hit him and run away but she knew there were probably men all over this warehouse and she wouldn't get too far.

He dropped her on the mattress and sat down next to her. He noticed she was shaking a bit. It wasn't cold so she must've been scared. He traced his knife along her neckline. "I can make you scream in the worst way without killing you, if you don't want to go through that I suggest you be the good little girl you are and listen up."

She refused to look up at him. She was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the people who left me reviews. I really appreciate it**.

He grabbed Linda off the mattress and threw her on the floor. She landed on her knees hard. He pushed her face into the floor. She could feel the dust on her lips. "How many times must I repeat myself? ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

"What do you want me to say? I know what you're capable of". She wanted to cry from how scared she was but she hated to show how vulnerable she was.

"I want you to say that you'll be a good girl. Now go on, TELL ME!" He smiled while picking her up and turning her to face him.

She slowly blew air out through her mouth and looked into his eyes. They was so dark, almost demon like if that was possible. "I will be a good little girl." She was shaking again.

He patted her head as if she was a damn dog. "Good. Now show me how grateful you are that I haven't cut you into little pieces yet."

WHAT she thought to herself. He couldn't be serious, could he? How did he want her to show him? "Um ok, what do you want?" her arms were wrapped around her small chest.

He pointed his cheek at her and taped his finger on it," Give me a kiss."

She closed her eyes and gave him a quick peak then stepped back to look at his reaction.

For a moment he did not move. Slowly he turned his head back at her with a smile from ear to ear. "See? Was that so hard?"

In her mind she was calling him every word in the book. She faked a small smile. "No not at all."

"Alrighty. So let's get to know each other a little better." He gestured for her to sit back on the dingy mattress. He sat in front of her Indian style. "How old are you sweets?"

"Uh twenty two".

"Twenty two? What do you do on your free time? He was now playing with his knife instead of looking at her.

"When I'm not in school, I'm usually at the hospital volunteering." She fiddled her fingers looking down at them. He made her so nervous. How could he just want to have a conversation after treating her the way he did.

"That's right." He started playing with her hair. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." He broke into his sinister laugh.

That laugh made the hair on her arms stand up. It scared her to wits end. "Please just let me go I honestly won't do you any good. I don't have one bad bone in my body."

He patted her head again. "Don't worry we can fix that." He tilted his head to the side looking at her body still trembling. "It won't be overnight but everything that is great takes time to be made."

She taught to herself about all the possible things he would do to her and she couldn't hold it anymore, she burst into tears jerking herself away from him so maybe he wouldn't stare at her. "Just let me go PLEASE" she begged.

This caused him to again burst into a laughing fit. "You don't get it do you? I'm not letting you go, I haven't even began to have my fun yet."

**I know it was a short chapter but I'm starting to get writers block. I Will be updating soon. So please continue to read. Thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

Linda stood up in disgust. Only god knows what he had on his mind. Fun to him could mean hell on earth for her. She was backed into a wall and didn't dare move.

He walked slowly over to her with a smile spreading across his face "Now now why are you all the way over there?" He took his gloves off throwing them on the floor. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed her face. "You're smart, don't offend me by walking away from me." Now he had his knife in her mouth. "Wanna know how I got these scars?"

She nodded her head no. She couldn't talk. Had she attempted to say a word the knife could do some damages to her lips.

"Poor sport." He let her go and she slid to the floor. "Take off your clothes!"

Was he going to rape her? why did she need to remove her clothes? Not wanting to question him scared that he might hit her again, she just did as she was told. She slowly removed her socks, then pants, then finally her shirt.

"Them too sweets, hurry up" He said pointing to her bra and panties.

She took those off as well tossing them on top of the rest. She tried to cover up with her hands the best she could. "Now what?" her eyes were watering again.

He eyed her up and down while picking up her pile of clothes. "Now you just stay here" He closed the door behind him leaving her completely alone and completely naked.

She sat back on the mattress. How long was he going to leave her without something to wear? She was beginning to get cold. Wrapping her arms around herself again she tried to warm herself up. He came back in the room about five minutes later. "Put these on" He threw her a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt that had some holes and rips. "Now!"

She got up and put them on. "Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"I could see you were getting cold" He pointed to her now erect nipples. He tried to touch them put she stepped back. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Girlfriend? friends?"

"Besides my dumb roommate, no."

"Ok what about family? where are they?" He walked over to her lowering his head so he could be right in front of her face.

"My parents died when I was young. I have no siblings. I was in and out of foster homes all my life. I don't have a family." It hurt her to say it but she really didn't have anyone. Any foster parents she had were assholes and most of her 'Dads' were always abusing her. Needless to say she hadn't bothered to stay in touch with any of them.

He was quiet. He was thinking. "So who's gonna miss you?"

Oh she got it now. He wanted to hurt someone close to her by kidnapping and maybe killing her. But now it was clear no one would even care. She was a no body. Even at work no one had ever noticed her. "No one will miss me."

"Uh huh" He pressed his finger against his chin. "Ok then." He walked around her studying her closely. "Are you a virgin?" He licked his lips.

That was none of his business. How dare he ask such a personal question? It was enough already. She decided not to answer him.

Of course this did upset the joker quite a bit. He grabbed her by the face hard and pushed her up against the wall. "What did I tell you? Answer me when I talk to you!"

"It's none of your business" She rolled her eyes. She'd learn to regret it.

He pulled her slightly off the wall then slammed her back into it. Her back was seriously starting to ache. "See that's where you're wrong. IT IS my business and do you wanna know why?"

Her eyes were now on his. She was trying to see something anything that might tell her what he was thinking. She found nothing. "Why would you need to know?"

"I need to know if I'll catch anything sweetheart. I need to know who's gone before me." He smiled like a little child who was just given a brand new toy.

So he did intend to rape her. She was not looking forward to having him inside of her. "I'm a virgin" She stated. She had never told anyone. It was her little secret. It was weird for a twenty two year old to still be a virgin. Truth was she was waiting for Mister Right. Now she knew it would end up being stolen from her by this crazy clown.

"A VIRGIN?" He screamed. His grin was wide as if he were surprised but happy at the same time. "Oh yeah I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, yes in deed."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.**_

Of course he would. Why wouldn't he. After all he would be her first. He would get the chance to de flower her. 'Great' she couldn't help think just how much fun he would have and the satisfaction of knowing whenever she thought about her 'first time' she would be forced to think about him.

He was still holding her by her face and was now pressed up against her. Linda could feel his erection. It was poking her in her stomach. She was so short next to him. "Why are you still a virgin beautiful?" He finally asked.

"I just never found someone worth giving it to."

"Well it's my lucky day isn't it?" He started laughing while picking her up and throwing her on the mattress. She gazed up at him while he slowly lowered himself on top of her. He positioned himself between her legs. Both still had on their clothes. "How does this feel?"

Her heart was racing. She didn't want it to be this way. Even if it had to be with him, did it have to be on a disgusting mattress in a disgusting room? She tried closing her legs but he was still between them. "Please don't, not here, not now."

"How does it feel?" He repeated himself while moving hair out of her face and moving his face closer to hers.

"its fine I guess but please don't." She pleaded. She really couldn't see herself doing anything there. The place was just a mess.

"What's wrong are you nervous?" His grin was devilish, he would devour her.

"It's the room and mattress. It's just gross!" Linda didn't know what else to say, gross seemed to word it up perfectly.

"What about me? Am I _gross_?" He was now staring at her waiting for an answer.

She knew if she said something wrong he would either hit her or kill her right then and there. She lied to the best of her ability. "No you're not gross, it's the room. Take me somewhere cleaner."

He continued to stare trying to decide whether she meant what she said or if she was just trying to save herself. "Somewhere cleaner and you won't care what I do with you?"

"I won't lie, I honestly don't want to lose my virginity, at least not right now. But if it's going to happen anyway I rather be on a bed that's clean. Not a dirty mattress on the floor."

"Um well I guess we'll have to see." He lifted up her shirt and looked at her breast. He didn't touch them just studied them over. "Uh I guess they'll have to do."

Linda knew her breasts were small but that remark really hurt. Not only was he going to take her against her wishes he wasn't happy with the package. It really made her feel like shit. "Don't like em? Don't touch em!"

This made the Joker laugh so hard he could barley breath. "You're a funny little thing aren't you?" He wrapped one hand around her neck and pulled her close to him, _very close_. Their noses were almost touching. "You make me laugh, I like that." He pressed his lips hard against hers starting a rough kiss. The kiss soon softened up a little to be more passionate. She parted her lips slightly leaving him enough room to insert his tongue. Their tongues touched then began to play. Using his body he pressed her back down into the mattress so they were laying flat.

She didn't know what was coming over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was a good kisser. The Joker who would've known?

His hands were going up and down her body mostly caressing her thighs. He was still between her legs and his rock hard cock was rubbing against her clit.

Even over her pants she could feel it going up and down. The he slid his hand in her pants to feel her. His fingers slid in and out of her.

'Damn it' it was going to happen there after all. She could feel herself get very aroused. At the moment she didn't care where the hell she was. If this was what sex was like, why had she waited so long?

He took off her shirt then her pants. While kissing her he began to take off his shirt but then stopped to look at her. "Do you still need a different room?" He smiled already knowing the answer and finished removing his shirt.

"This'll be fine." She grabbed at his shoulders to push him closer to her to continue the kiss.

In the middle of the kiss he unzipped his pants leaving them on. He removed himself and rubbed it against her. She moaned lightly. Then with little effort he entered her sending her over the top.

She screamed with pleasure with every trust. How could she enjoy this so much? He had kidnapped her, hit her, threatened her and now he was inside of her causing her to lose her breath. She didn't have anyone else to compare it to but she still felt it was great.

He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes wanting to see how she reacted to this new thing she was experiencing. Watching her lips quiver and feeling her body beginning to shake he knew she was on the edge of climax. He began to trust faster and faster until she yelled so loud he could have gone death. Then it was his turn as he exploded inside of her. He fell next to her.

She was panting. Her body was soaked with sweat. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

He broke the silence. "There now you aren't a virgin." He stood up, grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room. She heard the door lock on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning she woke up still naked. Thinking about the previous night she felt ashamed. The way she acted, the way he made her feel it just wasn't like her. He took over her body and she hadn't even tried to fight him off. She basically gave herself to him. All that was missing was a big red bow. It was wrong on so many levels.

Linda put the clothes the joker had given her back on. She didn't dare try to open the door so she just waited for him. What time was it? She paced back and forth. She always had little patience. Where is he? How long was he going to keep her there?

The door opened and her eyes met his. He had freshly applied make up on and he was wearing his famous purple suit. "Are you hungry?"

She hadn't even thought about food once since getting there. She nodded yes and he left the room again. She leaned against the wall until he came back with a hero sandwich, a soda, and an apple. He placed it on the floor then again left locking the door behind him. Of course she hadn't known him long but she felt as if he was trying to avoid her. What had she done? She should be happy he was leaving her alone. But why did _she_ want to be around _him_?

She finished her food and stayed in the room all alone all day. When she grew tired of boredom she went to sleep.

The next few days were all the same. She would wake up, he brought her one meal a day, no conversation, she'd stay alone all day, then go to sleep. It was bad enough having to be there but with nothing to do and now no one to talk to she was going to end up going crazy. Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe that was part of the plan.

One day when he came in with her food she decided to put a stop to it. "What the hell am I here for if all you do is feed me? You don't talk to me; you haven't taken me anywhere or nothing. Why am I here? "

He took a step towards her and bent down so they were face to face. "You're here because I want you here."

"What for? What do you need from me?" Her eyes were now on his. There was something about him she wanted to know. He was like a puzzle she wanted to attempt to solve.

"Why are you in such a rush to know? I mean do you have somewhere to be?" He laughed.

All he did was laugh. It was starting to get annoying. "It's just you come in here once a day to give me food. That's it. For that you should just get a pet."

Again he started to laugh. She felt he was laughing at her. She rolled her eyes. "I've never been good with animals. Besides I have things planned for us."

"Planned? I thought you didn't plan in risk of making mistakes. What happened to that?"

"This is different. It's about you so I won't be making any mistakes." He brushed his hand on her cheek. "Now get some rest, we'll start tomorrow."

"Can you at least tell me what you have in store for me?" She stood up in front of him. Her hair fell limp around her face.

"It's a surprise." He looked her over lifting her arms to get a better look. "My my my aren't you dirty. Someone needs a shower." He took her hand and led her into a bathroom with a shower. Her own only had a toilet and a sink. The shower looked as if it could break at any moment. The bath tub was dirty. Maybe it was once white but it was now dark beige. "There's soap and shampoo." He pointed to the products on the side. "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Stepping onto the tub it made a loud creak. The knobs were practically falling apart. The water hit her and she tried to relax a little. She lathered her head first. It had gotten so greasy it would need to be washed at least three times. She starting soaping herself up. Touching herself she couldn't help but think about that night. The way he had touched her. The way her body wanted him. Now he barely looked at her. He had gotten what he wanted now he was most likely planning to kill her. Why did she care if he talked to her or not?

Thirty minutes exactly he opened the door and swung open the thin plastic curtain. He handed her a towel. "Dry off and put these on." He put a new outfit on the toilet seat.

She hurried up to get dressed and he took her back to her room. "Can I at least get a TV or something?"

For once he didn't laugh in her face. "I'll see what I can do." He closed the door behind him.

Her body lay across the mattress looking up at the ceiling. She's never been so bored in her life. She was alone for only ten minutes when the joker came back. She was excited to see a TV in his arms.

He put it down and plugged it in. "There's no cable so you get maybe three channels." He was headed out the door when she stopped him.

"I didn't think you'd actually get me one. Thanks." For the first time since she's been there she smiled.

"Well don't get used to it." He left.

Her smile didn't fade. She use to hear stories about women being abducted and some how fell in love with their capturers. She thought those women were crazy, they needed help. But now she sort of understood. She wasn't in love with the man who kidnapped her but she still felt drawn to him. What was wrong with her? What did he look like underneath the make up? What was his real name? Who was he before the joker? She had so many questions she knew she would never get the answers to.

She watched the small television set for hours while thinking of more things she wanted to know. Why did she want to know him? Why did he need to kidnap _her_?

The next day she woke up to the joker shouting at her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She signed. "I'm up, what is it?"

"Get up, are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes open. He wasn't wearing the suit. Instead he was in a white t-shirt and green checkered lounge pants.

"Today in order to eat you have to do what I tell you. Don't do it, don't eat." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the stairs. There was a table with knives and one small gun. Then she saw a pig on the other side of the warehouse. By the smile on the Jokers face she knew what he wanted her to do.

"What the hell? I'm not killing that pig." She snapped.

He laughed for a second before grabbing her by her arm. "If you wanna eat you kill the pig, then you have to gut and clean him."

"No I won't. I told you I won't kill for you." She jerked herself out of his grip. "Even if it is only an animal."

He grabbed her again this time holding her with both hands tight. "You seem to think you're the one making the rules. You're sadly mistaken. You do what I say."

"I rather starve. You can't ask me to do this." Her eyes staring at him.

"I didn't ask!" He took a hold of her hair and threw her on the floor. He kicked her hard in the ribs. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back up not letting go. "Kill the pig or I kill you." He tossed her towards it.

Her hand was shaking as she picked up the gun. It was her or the pig. Even if he killed her he'd still kill the pig afterwards. She pointed the gun at the pigs head and shot. He fell almost instantly. She looked at the gun thinking about turning it on the joker. She couldn't. No matter what he did, she wasn't a killer.

He made her gut it and cut it up to pieces they could cook. When she was done she just went back upstairs to her room without asking. She held her legs against her chest. She didn't move. Then he came in.

"You did well. Food will be ready in about an hour." He looked at her. "What would you like me to bring up to you?"

"Nothing. I'm not eating any of it."

"You killed it; you get any part you want."

"I said I don't want any of it." She snapped at him. There was no way he could force her to eat it as well.

"Fine have it your way." He bent down to look at her but she shifted her body to face the other side. "What's your problem?"

She stood up to face him. "My problem? Are you fucking serious?"

He stepped back. Boy was she angry. "How can I teach you to kill if we don't start small? It starts with animals." He smiled.

His smile made her angrier. She wanted to rip his head off. "I'm not a killer. The next time you want something or someone dead do it yourself. I don't care if you kill me."

"You cared a little while ago. I could've killed you and you wouldn't have to kill the pig, because you'd be dead."

"I figured you'd kill the pig after me anyway."

"That's right. And if I were to tell you to kill someone and killed you instead I'd still kill that person."

"Then just kill them yourself. I am not a killer; you can't turn me into one."

"Everyone can be turned into something else if given the right lessons." He stepped closer to her. "You are gorges when your upset." He tried to touch her and she slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me you freak." She pushed him away.

He hated when people called him a freak. He knew what he was; people didn't need to remind him. It really pissed him off. He pushed her against the wall choking her, "You wanna repeat yourself honey?"

She managed to get him off her and kicked him in the knee as hard as she could. Which wasn't hard enough. "Don't ever touch me!"

He got up and gave her an evil look. He would hurt her. She deserved to be hurt. He took out his knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. Her screams made him laugh once again.


	7. Chapter 7

"For being such a good girl you sure can't behave yourself. We're just gonna have to teach you some manners." He hovered over her looking down at the blood dripping from her shoulder. It was starting to form a small puddle.

The pain was awful. She wanted to scream again but held her tongue. She watched as he left the room only to return two minutes later with a small box. He emptied the contents on the floor near her body. There were Band-Aids, tweezers, scissors, more knives, cotton, rubbing alcohol, needles, tread, and rum.

He started to wipe the blood off her injury and looked at the damage. He began to sew it up. After he was done with that he applied cotton and put a Band-Aid over it. "There good as new." He picked her up and laid her on the mattress. "You'll have to learn your place."

She looked in his eyes for some kind of compassion. They were pure evil. She knew then it would be best just to listen to him. However she still had no intentions on becoming a murderer. She faked a small smile.

"Good girl, now tomorrow we'll have a little more fun. Til then go to sleep you must be exhausted." He went to open the door to leave when it really hit him. She was a no body. All the good things she did like go to school, volunteer at the hospital, go to church, and not one person had claimed her. Not one human being reported her missing. She had nothing. Yet she still refused to kill. "Why are you such a good goer when '_this god_' of yours has never given you a reason to even live?" He asked while hunched over.

She thought for a second. "I don't need to be rewarded to stay me. I am who I am. I stay that way because the things you do are wrong. I follow the rules End of story."

"Ah the rules, yes those seem to still be around huh? But rules are meant to be broken my dear. You mean to tell me you've never broken any rules? No one can be that _good_!" He stared at her waiting. Her answers were always so interesting.

"Not all rules should be broken. You aren't god, it's not your job to say who lives or who dies. Sure when I was younger I stole a candy bar here and there and take money from my foster parents wallets. But that's it. What rewards have you gotten from being a manic?" She raised herself with her elbows to look at him better.

She had a point. But he didn't care about rewards like money, it never mattered much to him. No it was the thrill he got out of it. Whether it was a kill or robbing some random place. Getting away with it is what always made it worth while. "I do it because I want to."

"Exactly. I won't do it because I don't. I'm not like you. I never will be."

"Maybe not now but you will be. I'll show ya." He slammed the door.

He would do whatever he could to turn her into a crazed psycho killer like him. She couldn't live with herself knowing she took another human life. Maybe she is a goody two shoes but she never got in trouble for it.

Morning came and she was already dressed when he came to get her. She followed him down stairs and into a small room to the side. It was what he called the '_Time out_' room. There were all kinds of weird chairs and weapons on the walls. There was something that resembled a cross with handcuffs. He made her remove her clothes then strapped her into it. She didn't say a word. She knew he would want her to beg to be taken off it. Linda didn't even flinch when he got close to her with his weapon of choice.

He traced her skin with the sharp point letting it pierce into her every so often. He placed it right above her left breast and dug into her skin. The blood dripped down her stomach.

She didn't scream and noticed it upset him. She gave him a smirk that he wanted to slap off her face. "What's with the frown clown?" It was her turn to laugh at him. For once she found something funnier than he did.

He sliced her again and watched her face for any movement, any pain or fear. Nothing. He moved down to her thighs cutting over and over. Still she didn't shed a tear or scream for him to stop. He moved back up to face her. His expression was worth it. "Are you enjoying this" He screamed.

She had to laugh again, "For watching me as long as you did you must have missed a few things. How about you unbuckle me so I can show you." Her smile showed him it would be something interesting and surprising.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled as he unbuckled her and she pointed her wrists out to him. When he didn't see anything she pointed along the small scars that have faded but not completely. She moved down to her legs showing him even more. Then on her thighs near the freshly made cuts there were more scars. "You don't scream because you've been cutting yourself for years."

"That's right! So even though I'm good little Linda, I have the little secret of enjoying pain." She put her clothes on hoping it was over. "I like the room though."

He moved closer to her. She was an interesting little thing. She had what it took to become a murderer; she just didn't know it yet. He would teach her to enjoy the pain she caused in others and not just herself. "Stay here, don't move!" He left her in the room. She looked around touching everything. About twenty minutes later he returned dragging one of his goons by the ear. He let him drop to the floor.

"Boss please I haven't done anything wrong. I always listen, I do whatever you ask, Please don't hurt me." The goon begged for the Joker to spare his life.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed realizing he had hired a coward. Quickly he pistol whipped him on the back of the head causing him to grow slightly unconscious. Linda my dear, time for another lesson."

She stared at the mans eyes as they fluttered open. He was awake but barely. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not doing anything." He handed her a sharp knife and lifted up the mans shirt. "Cut him the way you cut yourself."

"What? No I can't do that."

"Why not? You aren't going to kill him…yet. It's just a few cuts. Trust me you'll enjoy it."

She looked at the body laying there. The guy was starring back at her with pleading eyes. "No I won't. This isn't right."

The Joker took the knife from her. "Watch me." He started cutting. He even carved his name then shapes. The man screaming the entire time. He gave it back to her. "Your turn."

"You're wasting your time. I enjoy causing my own pain but I can't inflect it on others." She placed it back in his hand and tried to walk away only to have her hair pulled.

He brought her close next to him. He held her tightly against his body. "Do I need to punish you again? Don't make me torture you. You might like to cut yourself but you won't enjoy what I have in mind." He made her take the knife back and guided her hand near the stomach. "Good now start."

She did as she was told. For a second she thought about just slicing her own throat so he couldn't torment her anymore. She quickly decided against it. She started small cuts. The Joker yelled at her to stop being a sissy. The cuts grew larger and larger. Then she was forced to stab him a couple of times.

The guy was yelling so loud. Between the cries he managed to say, "Please kill me, just kill me."

"Go ahead Linda, put him out of his misery." The Joker now sat right next to the bloody body. "He's in a lot of pain, he's going to die very slow. Do him a favor and make it quicker."

"No I can't, you kill him. Please don't make me do that." Linda's face was sad. She was beginning to cry.

"You know what? I'm really getting tired of you complaining and crying all the damn time. Either help him or let him die at this pace, which can be a while."

"Hey it's ok please just kill me. I can't take it anymore. KILL ME!" He yelled trying to convince her it was the right thing to do.

Watching the Joker looking her over she quickly sliced the throat of her victim. He was dead two minutes later. He had succeeded. He won. She was now the last thing she ever wanted. A killer. He suffered enough. She put a finish to it. She took a life. "You must be happy with yourself."

"I am in deed. Welcome to the club. It's official." He snatched the weapon out of her hand and returned it to his pocket.

"Un like you, I didn't enjoy it. That was horrible."

"You're learn to." He took her face in his hands. "Come on doll it's time for your present."

"Present? You're giving me some kind of gift for killing him? That really is sick."

"But of course, you deserve it. Come on follow me." He stood up and started walking. She followed closely as he had told her to. He opened a wooden door. "This is your new room. Enjoy."

Her eyes looked around. It was a bit bigger than her current room. This one had an actual bed with pillows and a light purple comforter. There was a window but it was locked closed. She had a larger TV. The night table near the bed had a lamp with magazines next to it. The walls were painted a soft green. She turned to him with a slight smile. "Thanks. So this is my room as long as I'm here?"

"You'll be here a long time doll face." He pushed her on the soft bed. "How about we break in the bed?" He started removing her clothes.

She pulled her shirt down. "No I can't. His blood is still on my hands."

"I don't care." He snatched her shirt off before she had a chance to try and stop him. "Besides it's been a week since you lost your virginity don't you want to have me back between those legs?" He whispered in her ear while spreading them apart. His fingers moved from her thigh to her wet lips.

Linda didn't know why she was getting wet. But feeling him against her with his fingers now massaging her clit, her mind started remembering when he was first touching her. She was beginning to sweat. "I don't want this, Can you please just go?"

His hands forced hers above her head. He kissed her neck. "Not a chance, I'm not going anywhere."

'If he's not leaving you might as while enjoy it', a small voice in her head told her. She really didn't want to but her body didn't seem to listen. Her body gave in again. She let him take over as she felt her body being turned over so she was now laying on her stomach. Feeling his tongue on her back moving down to her cheeks she blushed. He bit one hard. It only made her want him more. He bit her a few more times. She struggled to turn around but was stopped by his forceful hands. "Come on let me move." She hissed. She heard him unbuckle his belt then pants.

"Stop moving so damn much." He reopened her legs and started to push his manhood against her wet cunt. He held onto her butt pulling her closer to him.

The feel of him going in and out of her so rapidly made her moan over and over. He lifted her so she was now on all fours. "Oh my god." She screamed.

"Sorry hun he's not here." He pulled her hair and her back was now against his. He bit her earlobe so hard it bled. "Lets see you enjoy yourself now." He said in a threatening voice.

She felt him slip out of her then felt pressure against her butt. "Wait! What are you doing? Stop!" It was no use begging him to stop anything, it just made him want it even more.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Are you sure?" His laughter mocked her.

"Please don't! Not there please." She begged. She struggled to get out of his grip. If she could just kick him and run maybe he would just beat her.

He held on tight as he forced himself inside her. "Finally I made you scream, told ya I could." He laughed harder as he began to thrust.

All she felt was more and more pain. Her stomach began to hurt. Her tears soaked up her pillow as she bit into it. "Stop it!" she kept repeating but it only caused him to go faster. He pulled her hair so she'd cry more.

"Linda you're such a bad girl." He screamed as he spanked her hard enough to leave large red marks. He would only laugh at every scream that came out of her mouth. Finally he stopped thrusting but stayed inside of her.

Then she felt something slowly drip down her leg as he pulled out of her. Her body laid on the bed. She pulled her legs to her chest. She couldn't stop crying. This was rape. The first night, even though at first she didn't want to he had made it exciting. It was great. But this time it hurt like hell, it was just so painful. She didn't want it and he took it. Her mouth wouldn't utter a word as he left the room still laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours past and she couldn't sleep. She just laid there remembering what her foster fathers use to make her do. None ever went as far as the joker did but it was still rape. She was touched in places she was taught were 'Private'. She was forced to touch them. One even forced her to suck him off. Anytime she would try to fight them off she would just get beaten up. Then at sixteen when she couldn't take it anymore and had saved enough money, she ran away. She would stay with friends or sometimes on the streets. Anything was better then being abused.

Now thinking back on her life and the horrible things that have happened to her she wondered why god would allow such a thing. Her real parents had always gone to church, it was one of the only reasons she kept on. She wanted to keep that connection. But now she couldn't believe in something that would let her go through all that pain.

She got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. She cleaned her lower body parts. She looked in the mirror. Her reflection showed a girl missing everything. A girl taken from the real world now in an endless nightmare.

Her hair was long and blond. Now due to less care it felt like straw. It was very dead. Laid on her shoulders limp. Her eyes showed what she's been through. All the pain and were still swollen from all the crying. Her skin was so pale, she was in desperate need of a tan.

The next day she didn't wait for the Joker to come get her, She opened her door which wasn't locked and went looking for him. He was sitting in what seemed to be the kitchen. "I need some things. Any chance you can rob a drugstore or something?"

His eyes narrowed on hers. "What could you possibly need?"

"Well for one I just got my period and could use some tampons, or did you forget that I'm a woman?" She snapped. "Unless you wanna actually pay for them for me." She wanted to laugh at the image in her head of him standing in line trying to pay for tampons.

His smile dropped. "Um ok. Well come on then. But don't pull nothing because I'll..."

She interrupted him. "You'll kill me, yada yada I know. Can we go now?" She walked towards the door and turned to wait for him.

"Good just so we're clear." He grabbed a couple of guys and hopped in the van. As soon as they got there they all rushed inside. The Joker and his men held up the place while Linda grabbed a few things. She made sure not to forget anything. She also made sure to stock up due to not knowing how long he planned to keep her. Back in the van she was in the back with him while the goons stayed in the front. "Get anything good?" He asked her while pulling out a candy bar from his pocket.

"Just girl stuff, you wouldn't be interested." She held onto the bags so nothing would fall out. After last night she didn't want him to even look her way let alone talking to her. He just repulsed her.

"So." He clicked his tongue and brushed a hand on her thigh. "Why so many bags?"

"Stocking up." She was getting annoyed. The last thing she wanted was to carry on a conversation with him. He was scum to her. As soon as the van stopped she ran out and up to her room. The less she had to see him the better. She emptied the bags on her bed to find what she was looking for. Scissors, tweezers, shavers, hair dye, needles, body jewelry, and nail polish. She took it all into the bathroom. She took one last glance in the mirror of the broken little girl. God never gave her anything to be thankful for. After all the years of being so good, it had gotten her no where. Now it was time for her to take her life and make it better, make it exciting, even make it worth living.

She spent hours in her room with no interruptions. No one bothered her. She cut her hair short in what most called a 'Fohawk'. She shaved her legs, arm pits, and pubic area while she left the hair dye solution in her hair. She tweezed her eye brows thin and dyed those the same color. She showered and washed out her hair then dried it. It was now a dark red almost the color of blood. She painted her nails and toe nails black.

When her nails had dried it was time to move on to the painful part. She cleaned the long needle and began to insert it through her eyebrow. Then she moved on to her lip then her nose. She put in the body jewelry and also wore big silver hoop earrings. She looked in the mirror, she had to admit she sure looked hot. Sort of like pink in the "There you go" video. She added some make up just to make her eyes and lips pop.

Of course she would need a new outfit. She grabbed her new thongs and a matching royal blue tank top. Taking the scissors in her hand, she started to cut up her pants into very short shorts. 'Oh yeah' she thought to herself. Now it was time to wait. She sat on her bed filing her nails.

"I haven't checked on Linda since she ran out the van." He spoke to one of the guys. He had been watching TV almost all day. The news was talking about the drug store robbery. It wasn't really fun. It was for her and her damn tampons. "I'm going upstairs." He went to her room and opened the door to see some red head in her place. When he first saw her he looked out the door then back at her. He didn't know why it's not like there was another girl. But who the hell was this chick? "Linda?"

"In the flesh buddy". She smiled. It was good to surprise him. His face looked so puzzled. "What's up?"

Eyeing her new do and freshly made piercings she really looked like a completely different person. "What uh did you do?"

"It's called hair dye." She nodded like he was a dummy. "Do you like it? I didn't like how I looked so I made some changes. I felt I needed them." She went back to filing her nails.

"I see." He sat at the edge of her bed looking at her. "What made you decide to perform your own little make over?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when I realized being good didn't mean anything. Besides as soon as I let you inside me I pretty much sold my soul to the devil." Her smile grew into an evil grin.

"_Let_ me inside you? I don't remember asking you for permission." His eyes showed that evilness again.

"You know what I mean. You're one of the worst people on this planet and I fucked you. I can't exactly become a nun after you." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

He pulled her by the hair so she was right next to her. "It's too late to become a nun sweetheart." He smiled. "Look at you, you look like a slut." He let go of her and pushed her back.

She got up where now it looked like she was crawling to him. "Oh honey, you wanted me bad right? Well now you got it."


	9. Chapter 9

The following day everyone started packing weapons for a bank robbery. Linda was excited. The Joker doubted her. He thought she would back down and turn into little goody goody. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean I don't have space for any mistakes tonight." He tilted his head at her.

"Damn right I'm ready. I'll show you." She cocked one of the guns and placed it in her holster. "Let's do this!"

The van drove a few miles and parked behind the bank. They ran in shooting. The Joker was laughing the entire time. One of the women clerks behind the counter held up her hands while watching in horror. "Open the vault now!" He screamed at her. She walked over and opened it letting him walk in. "Thank you doll face." He shoved her out of the way. Him and a few of the goons packed bags full of money. The men went back and forth putting them in the van.

Suddenly two security guards came out of no where shooting, killing three of the men helping them. Linda did a split so she wasn't in the way of the bullets. She shot both guards quickly in the head. As soon as she heard the alarm she knew someone behind the counter set it off. She ran and jumped on the counter pointing her gun at the two women. "Which one of you did it?" She shouted. Neither said a word. "Fine, fuck you both." She shot them both in the head. The blood splat back at her. "Joker lets go, the police are on their way."

"Who the hell activated the alarm?"

"One of the bitches behind the counter. Don't worry I took care of them and the guards." She said while they ran to the van and got in. "We lost three men so you might need to start looking for new recruits." The last man left took over the driver seat and drove off.

As they laid in the back she felt the Joker starring at her. "Can I help you?" She starred back.

He got close really close. She could feel him breathing on her. She could smell him. He smelled like gasoline and cinnamon. 'Really?' she thought about it. "So you took out the chicks behind the counter and two guards?"

"Yeah I did."

"How'd it feel?"

"Pretty exciting."

"I like them feisty." He bit into her shoulder. "You got a little something on your face." He wiped off some of the blood.

"Yeah I know." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She took a long puff, turned and blew it in his face. "If I asked you a question, for once can you give me a truthful answer?"

He thought about it. "I could try."

"What's your name? And don't say the Joker. I want your real name?" She shifted in her seat so she was now face to face with him. She took another drag while waiting for his answer.

He tapped his finger on his chin. "Um I've never told anyone that before, and I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

"But you think one day you'd actually tell me?"

"Maybe. Don't hold your breath though."

The van stopped and Linda was about to run up to her bedroom when he stopped her. "You know sweets, you're gonna need a new name to match your new appearance."

"Nah I rather stay Linda. You could consider me the new Linda. But maybe an alias would be good when I'm out with you."

"I'd say clown girl but it doesn't exactly fit."

"And thrust me it won't. I have no intention on wearing any type of 'clown' make up." She kept on walking. He followed her all the way up to her room. "What about Venom?"

"Venom? I like that." He sat on her bed after closing the door. She stayed near the door. "Come sit, take a load off."

Her mind went back to when he raped her. Sitting next to him would give him far too easy access to her. "No I'm fine. I'm actually going to go take a bath if you don't mind." She reopened the door.

"You'll need it when we're done." He patted the bed. "Come here!"

"No. Please just go." She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I honestly want to get in the tub."

"Is this about the other night?" He rolled his eyes as if to say he was getting bored. "Haven't you gotten over it yet?"

"Gotten over you raping me? You really are insane. It's only been two days. You can't expect me to forget it, especially not that fast." Her hands were made into fists. He was really pissing her off.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not." He got up and pressed her against the wall. "It wasn't rape, you were getting into it."

"At first yes because I liked what you were doing but you know I didn't want what you did." Remembering it all over again got her so angry it lit a fire in her belly. Any slight move he made she was ready to fight back. Her eyebrows sank.

He went to touch her face but she moved out of reach. "Oh that? Maybe that part was a bit harsh." He laughed.

"Harsh? It hurt like hell asshole." She grabbed his hair and swung him hard over the bed. He fell to the floor on the other side. She jumped on him before he even had a chance to move. She started punching him making his face swell. His lip was bleeding. She kept punching him. He was laughing the whole time. She got up and stepped on his penis. That made him scream in pain. "Get the fuck out now!" She was enraged.

He got up slowly and just looked at her. She was grinding her teeth, her hair was messed up. Her shoulders went up and down with every breath. She looked like something out of _Carrie_. "Calm down there kitten."

She kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying out of the room. She quickly locked her door. He didn't bother to try and open it. The thought of him touching her again made her cringe. He acted like what he did wasn't wrong. Then again he was who he was and to him nothing he did was ever wrong.

Now she just laid in her bed wondering what was next. Surely he wouldn't just let her get away with kicking his ass. He must be planning something. He just got her so upset. The way he just assumed he could have sex with her with no problem after last time, she just wanted to show him it wasn't so easy.

She took off her clothes and tried to relax in her tub. After the robbery and hitting him, she was excited. Now the excitement was getting her horny. She touched herself which just got her more aroused. She finished her bath, dried herself off and went looking in her bags for the neat little toy she found.

Linda got under her covers and turned the toy on pressing it against her pleasure spots. At this point she would have rather had the real thing but she was still mad at him. This would have to do. She didn't really know what she was doing but tried it anyway. After about twenty minutes she gave up. "Forget it." She said as she threw it against a wall. It fell to the floor in two pieces. Then there was a knock on her door. She answered it naked. "Yeah?"

"I heard something hit the wall. What are you doing in here?" He pushed past her to look at what caused the noise. Looking at the odd toy on the floor, He turned back at her with a smile on his face. "Um what's this?"

"Broken." She bent down to pick it up. She realized she was still naked but didn't bother putting anything on. "I'll keep the noise down, Sorry."

He looked at her vagina and noticed it was now shaved. 'Interesting' He thought to himself. "You were pleasuring yourself weren't you?"

She blushed. She didn't want to tell him about it. "I was trying to. Didn't work out."

He licked his lips. "Would you like some help?"

"No I think I'll be alright."

"Listen I'll make you a deal. I know last time wasn't very pleasurable to you so I'll make this better than our first time. Deal?" He held out his hand. His make up was smeared.

"How so?" She laid on her bed on her side looking up at him.

He closed the door and rolled up his sleeves. He pushed her so she was on her back and spread her legs wide open. "You'll see. Tell me to stop anytime. Oh and try to relax."

She watched as he lowered his head between her thighs. He first touched her lightly in a circler motion then inserted two fingers into her. She then felt his tongue going up and down on her clit. Both of her hands clenched onto her comforter. He licked faster and kept his eyes on her at all times. Hers were shut. Her moans were getting louder. He kept on until he felt her tightening around his fingers. He penetrated her faster. Now she was moaning quicker and longer. He finished her off by rubbing her with his thumb. Her juices were all over his hand. "See? Now wasn't that better?"

All she did was nod her head yes. Her voice box wasn't working. She covered herself with the comforter. She could never give herself what he just gave her.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Tomorrow it's my turn sweets." He left whistling.

After that she really had no choice but to forgive him. Tomorrow he would get his. She really should apologize for beating him up. Now she felt bad but not bad enough to worry about it right now. She got more comfortable and fell right to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning she didn't want to get out of bed but couldn't sleep anymore either. She took a quick shower then got dressed. She made her way downstairs. He was no where to be found. She made herself some breakfast, ate it, than returned to her room.

The whole day was pretty boring with nothing to do but watch TV. The entire warehouse was empty. Not one person to talk to. She took a blade out and played with it between her fingers then placed it back in her drawer. She looked out her window. Just grass and trees. This was just too boring. She got in bed and fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey. Wake up!" He was screaming and smacking her face.

She sat up and looked at him. "About time. I was bored. Where were you anyway?"

"Out". He sat next to her and smiled. "You know what? I do believe it's your turn to pleasure me my darling." He giggled.

She leaned in. He smelled like liquor and stale cigarettes. "I do believe you're drunk."

He smacked her away playfully. "Ha maybe." He started laughing so hard and couldn't stop.

This was just too funny. He looked like a damn retard. She knew she probably shouldn't laugh at him but right now she couldn't help it. "What's so funny?"

"You are!" he poked her nose. He unbuckled his pants letting them fall to the floor. His erection stood up. "Go to town." He laughed again.

"Whatever you say, sugar." She got on her knees in front of him taking him in her mouth. She was doing it for a few minutes when she realized he had fallen asleep. "Great." She pulled up his pants. "He woke me up for that? What a joke." She left him there and laid next to him under the covers.

When she awoke he was still sleeping. She wanted to know everything about him. What made him into what he is today? How did he really get those scars? She lit a cigarette and sat in a chair starring at him. He looked peaceful. She wished she could take the make up off him.

His eyes shot open and looked at his surroundings. He sat up rubbing his eyes and starred back at her. "Why am I here?"

"You tell me." She took a puff of her cigarette. Her eyes never leaving his face. "You came in last night drunk and fell asleep in the middle of a blow job." She blew the smoke his way.

"Really?" His smile was sort of sexy. It was half surprised and half embarrassed. "Did I sleep here all night?"

"Yeah and you took most of the bed. Thanks by the way."

"Sorry." He stood up straightening his clothes a bit. "You could have woken me up. I would've left."

"Yeah right. You'd probably fall over. You were pretty wasted." She took another drag then out the cigarette out. She looked at his pants to see something else was also awake. "By the look of it, you would probably like me to finish."

He looked down then back at her and smiled. "You don't have to it'll go away."

"Don't be silly." Why was he being so nice? He really should wake up this way more often. She scratched her head and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him back down on the bed. "I want to, After all I do owe you one." She took him out of his pants and wrapped her mouth around it. He gave her a small moan so she continued. She had been forced to do this in the past but it had been so long ago so she didn't know if she was doing a good job. The previous night didn't really count to her because he wasn't paying attention. After about ten minutes she got up. His eyes opened slightly when she got on top of him inserting him inside of her. He brought his hands up to her thighs. She rocked back and forth. She dug her fingers in her hair as she worked her hips.

He held on to her and flipped her over so he was now on top. He threw her legs around him and started kissing her. He moved down to her neck kissing and licking away then giving her a few bits. His hands found their way to her breast caressing them. She moaned with each thrust. Her body felt like jelly. When it was over he didn't leave right away. He just laid next to her looking up at the ceiling.

Linda found herself wanting to touch him again but she stopped herself. He was different today. He wasn't the bad guy he usually was. She hadn't seen him this way. Was she the first?

The silence was getting to them both. Neither wanted to say a word. He looked at her and she looked back. "Jack." He turned back to look at the ceiling. "My real name is Jack."

Wow! He actually told her. Jack. It was the perfect fit. She didn't know how to respond so she just nodded.

"What made you start cutting yourself?" He asked looking back at her.

"I've cut myself since I was thirteen. I had a bad life."

"But what caused you to start?"

"It's a long story."

"We both have time."

She knew if he wanted to know she would have to start spilling her guts. "My life was a piece of shit. I lost my parents when I was seven. They died in a car accident. I didn't have any family so I had no where to go." She kept looking back and forth from the ceiling to him. "I was put into foster care. The first house I was in I tried to keep to myself. My foster dad started abusing me. He would touch me and make me touch him. At the time I didn't understand what was gong on and he made me promise not to tell anyone. He also started to beat me. I was there a few years before I finally told someone at school and they took me out of there. When I was ten I was placed with another family. It wasn't any better there. I was treated like a slave and beaten up constantly." She signed. She hated remembering her past. That's where she wanted to keep it in the past. "I was only there for about a year when I was taken to yet another house. At first I was happy. I felt like I finally belonged. But that feeling didn't last long. After being there for two years I was thirteen. That's when my new foster dad started molesting me. Not just touching me but actually inserting his fingers into me. He made me perform oral on him. That's when I started cutting myself. My life was never any better. He continued to do those things to me until the day I ran away when I was sixteen. I lived with friends but mostly on the streets. I dropped out of school. Then at eighteen I moved in with one of my friend. I got my GED then went off to college. I kept cutting though. I was already addicted to it." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She had never told anyone the whole story. It was easy to spill it all out to him. She grabbed her cigarettes and lit another one. She offered him one and he took it. "Since I told you all that, can you tell me the real story behind those scars?"

He took a long drag then blew the smoke out slow. "My father. He was a asshole. He was fighting with my mom one night. I tried to break it up, big mistake. On my part." He laughed as if he was telling a joke. Then his face turned serious. "He killed my mom and made me watch. Said if I told anyone I'd be next. He gave me these as a reminder with his favorite fishing blade." He pulled out the knife to show it to her.

"What happened to him?"

"After I went to the hospital and got stitched up, I returned home. He was drinking from her favorite coffee mug. Something inside me snapped. I beat him to death with my baseball bat. Her body was still in the kitchen. He didn't even bother to clean it up or call someone to pick up the body. So with both of them dead I knew I couldn't stay there. I packed a few bags, took his car and set the house on fire. Never looked back." He took a last drag and put the cigarette out.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen." He stood up and looked at her. "We never had this conversation. You don't know my name, you don't know a thing about me. You got that?"

"Yeah of course." She had gotten some of her answers. Now she'd have to wait until another day to get some of the rest.

He winked at her then smiled. "Good. Now get dressed we have some things to take care of." He left.

She got dressed in one of her new outfits. It was a red velvet tank top and red leggings. She fixed her hair and did her make up, then got her holster. She went downstairs and got into the van. "Where are we going?"

"I've got some people to chat with." He starred outside the window.

The van stopped in front of a white mansion. Everyone got out. The joker knocked. As soon as someone opened he shot them in the face without a word. They went inside and up some stairs. He kicked open a door. Some guy stood up from behind his desk. "What's the meaning of this?" He yelled.

"You should've been expecting me Richie." The joker got in his face. "Where are my explosives?"

Richie walked around his desk. "Don't worry you'll get em, calm down." He looked over at Linda. "Who's your little friend?" He smiled at her.

"This is venom." He pointed his gun to Richie's head. "Don't change the subject, I need those now."

"Alright, follow me." He went into another room. He punched in some code and the door opened. He pointed to five boxes in the corner. "There you go."

The Joker ordered his men to start picking things up. "I'll be back in one week for another five boxes. Make sure you're ready." He left the room with Linda following him. Everyone got back into the van. No one said a word. She hated silence. It made the ride awkward.

The van stopped at another location. The men unloaded the boxes and started placing the small bombs in the basement of a church. Linda had no idea what was going on, which was usually the case. Why would he want to blow up a church? He had two boxes left which were put back into the van. "No one will be here when it blows up sweetheart." He finished arming everything up.

"So why are you doing it?"

"To get my point across. They can't worship something that doesn't exist. I'm the one everyone should be listening to." He took her hand and led her back into the van. "Go home, watch the news. I'll see you later."

When she got to her room she turned her TV to the news. She waited for whatever she was supposed to be looking for. Then it came up. A video tape was sent to the local news station from none other than Jack. He wants people to listen to him, fear him, forget every thing else. "Gotham has too many false beliefs. You don't know what to believe in anymore. You can believe me when I tell you I will do something, like blow up a church." At that very second the tape showed the explosion. The tape cut off moments later after his laughter was heard. She turned it off. She waited for that? He had to up his game a little but she wouldn't be the one to tell him.

At around midnight he was knocking on her door. She opened it. "You're not drunk again are you?"

He laughed. "No not yet. But I am bored. Wanna drink?"

She had never drunk before. She hoped she could get through it without acting like a moron. "Sure."

He pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured the liquor in the glasses and handed her one. She drank it fast. It burned. Then he took his. They both had a few before he started talking. "What's your favorite color?"

What a dumb question to ask. Why did he care about that useless answer? "Uh red I guess."

"Are you sure?" He drank another shot.

"It used to be black. Now it's red."

He stood up from the bed and walked over to her window. He turned to look back at her. "Did you watch the news?"

"Yeah," She took two shots back to back and was starting to get tipsy.

"What did you think?"

"Honestly? I liked the statement you made, the explosion was ok. But you need to do more. Actually kill a whole bunch of people." Yeah she was defiantly drunk now. Did she really want him to go on a killing spree?

He tilted his head slightly and gave her a wide grin. "Good idea. I'm beginning to like you."

"Well that's god because I already like you." Her eyes were getting glassy and her stomach was beginning to hurt.

He starred at her not sure what she meant. By the looks of it she probably didn't know what she was saying. "Are you ok?"

She started laughing. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're gonna fall over."

"No I'm fine." She sat up in her bed. "I think it's time we blow something up, something big!" She smiled a devilish smile.

He looked down at her; she was never more attractive than she was right now. He gave her one last shot and took two himself then sat next to her. "What did you have in mind?"

"A college. What could be better than a bunch of kids following the rules?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's perfect." She was getting to the stage where he wanted her. "You're going to be great."

"What do you mean _going to_?" She laughed while lying down. "Can you stay here tonight? I mean if you don't mind?"

"You want me to sleep here with you?" His eyes looked her over like she was crazy.

"Well yeah. Would that be ok with you? Or is it a problem?"

"It's ok I just wanted to make sure you were serious." He took off his shirt than pants. He stayed in his underwear and got under the covers.

"Thanks." She turned around and was a slept a minute later.

**Ok I'm going to be taking a little break from writing. I don't feel enough people are reading it or even like it. I don't want to be wasting my time no matter how much I enjoy writing it. I only have 20 reviews and this story is already on its 10th chapter. Thank you to those who have left reviews. I might be wrapping the story up soon. It will depend on the reviews I get from now on. I am sort of running out of ideas so we'll see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those who have left comments. I will continue to write. Those of you who don't like it, well you don't have to read it. If you've read all the chapters you'd realize at this point she's falling for him and she doesn't care about the rest. Also you don't know how the story will end and how or where Linda will end up. I've been writing a bit and decided how the story will end (Which won't be anytime soon). You might be surprised then again maybe you won't.**

**I know it takes me a little while to update but between work and school I don't have too much time on my hands. I will try to get better.**

The next day she woke up before him. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she finished he was still asleep. She was starting to grow feelings towards him. There were days she hated him but those days seemed to have faded. Lately he was different and she wondered how long it would last. Her eyes watched him as he slept, much like the day before.

He suddenly moved while yarning. "Hi."

"Hi." She responded. She didn't want to say much. She wanted to keep her feelings a secret. Who knows how he might react.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No." She took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. She took in a long drag, then blew it out.

"You were drunk last night. Was that your first time drinking?"

Why was he telling her as if she had forgotten. "I know I was drunk. Yes it was my first time drinking." She took another puff.

"Oh." Silence filled the air. They looked at each other waiting door the other one to talk. He probably should had asked her that yesterday.

She stood up from her chair and leaned against the wall. "I hope I wasn't too annoying. I know that can sometimes happen with drunks."

"No you were fine." He stood up to get dresses. It felt awkward now. Neither had much to say and didn't want to even if they did. He couldn't stand the silence though. "I have some things to take care of. Stay here, I'll see you later." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. She stayed in the room thinking about everything that has happened since the day his thugs pulled her off the street. It was definitely different now, her life. She had to admit she liked it. Before it was very dull, doing the same thing day in day out. With the joker she didn't know what to expect.

Linda crossed her room to the window. The lock could probably be easily opened with the right tool. She fiddled around her dresser looking for a small pocket knife. When she found it she opened it and started playing with the lock. It didn't take long before she got it opened. She felt the soft breeze against her skin. It made her smile. She stepped out to the fire escape. If she wanted to she could easily runaway right now. It wouldn't be hard at all. It was just a simple decision to make. If she went down the ladder and ran as fast as she could, she could be free. But was it what she wanted? Could she leave her new life behind?

She stepped back into her room and closed the window. He didn't need to know she was able to get it opened. If he was to find out, what would happen? No there was no need for him to get this information. Plus you never know when she would have to leave.

A few days past, five to be exact. Linda hasn't seen the joker since he left her room. The entire warehouse has been empty. Had the Joker and his men gotten arrested? She had watched the news and there was no mention about him or anyone connected to him. So where was he? How could he just forgot about her? She didn't dare leave to get food so she's just been starving.

Linda went downstairs to the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets. Nothing. Not one thing to eat. She signed ad went to open the front door. It was locked. She was locked in a big warehouse all by herself with nothing to eat. Just freaking great. Her mind was made up. She ran to her room to get dressed. She put on a hat and made a mask. She opened her window and went down the ladder. Her heart was racing with excitement as she entered a convenience store ready to rob them. She filled her duffle bag with everything she could find. Then she went up to the counter, pointed her gun at the clerk, and told him to give her all the money. He gave it to her as fast as he could. "Thanks." She ran out and back up to her room in case the Joker was to come back.

She spent the next few hours watching the news and stuffing her face. Once she was full she got into her tub. He had never left her alone for too long. No clues to where he was. She was lonely, she was bored.

A few more days past, still no sign of the Joker or any of his men. No one has stopped by. All her food was gone and it was time to get more. She put on her mask and hat again. Out the window she went. Down the ladder and into another store. She Filled her bag and asked for the money. This time the clerk put up a fight. He probably thought she wouldn't dare use the gun that was pointed at his nose. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, I don't wanna kill you." She cocked her gun, He didn't even blink.

"No, get a job like everyone else." He responded.

"I would but who would hire me? Are you really willing to lay your life on the lie for a messily forty dollars?" She eyed him. Was he that stupid? He didn't say anything but stood his ground. "Alright you win." She smiled as she sent a bullet flying, it went right between his eyes. He fell over. She went around the counter and took all the money. People must not shop there much because there was only about seventy dollars in the drawl. She left to go back to her room. She sat down to watch the news. Nothing. "Where the hell is he?" She yelled. Could he be dead? No he couldn't be. It's been ten days. It was now really bothering her.

Another few days pass. It was now fourteen days without seeing him. Linda hasn't left her room. She was beginning to get depressed. She promised herself that if he didn't return that day then she would finally leave. She wasn't going to wait around forever when he might not even intend to come home. Maybe he found a new place and just decided to leave her there. What if he did return and not find her there? Would she be in trouble? She laid on her bed watching the news hoping for some kind of information as to his whereabouts.

At four in the morning she heard noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like things breaking. Someone was thrashing the place. What the hell was going on? She hurried down and stopped short when she spotted a swat team going through the warehouse. They were obviously looking for something. She wondered if she had time to go back upstairs. Her thoughts were soon put to a stop as one of the cops ran over to her. "Mam are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was rescued. She'd never be hurt by him again. Knowing that, something deep inside her ached. "Ah I uh I'm…..I am" She could barely talk from being so shocked. She never expected to see the cops here. If they were here then they had to have had him. "I'm fine." She managed to spit out.

The cop took her by the hand and lead her to a cop car. She sat in the back seat looking over at the warehouse, her home. The same cop sat in the front asking her questions. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't really know. I've sort of lost track of time. Longer than two months. Maybe three."

"We've had the Joker in custody for thirteen days, how long have you been by yourself?"

"Fourteen days." Suddenly realizing the only reason she was by herself was only because he had been got, it made her smile. He hadn't forgotten about her, He hadn't left her. She wanted to get him out of jail but she wasn't that strong yet.

"Why didn't you try to escape?"

"I did. The front door was locked, there was no way out. Besides I didn't know he was arrested, I was scared what he would do if he returned and I was gone." Something told her to shut up before she gave them any information. Although he had kidnapped her, she still wanted to protect him. Oh jeeze like he needed protection. She wanted to get to know him more. Not to change him because it was fairly obvious he couldn't be change or would ever want to. She just wanted to know more about the man behind the make up.

"Mam." He snapped her back to their conversation. "Do you know why he kidnapped you?"

"No. He never told me. As many times as I asked, I never got an answer." God why couldn't he leave her alone? The last thing she wanted was to answer all these stupid questions.

He started the police care. "We need to bring you down to the station for further questioning. I apologize. I know you must have gone through hell with that guy."

'That guy?' She thought to herself. He has a name and that asshole should use it. "You have no idea." She stated as she stared out the window. They've had him for thirteen days. No one leaked it to the media. She found that very weird. They must be covering something. What did the Joker do?

They pulled besides the big brown building. The officer escorted her up the stairs which made her feel like she was under arrest. She sat at a desk until someone was ready to see her. Then an older man with a mustache came over to her and asked her to follow him. They entered an interrogation room. They sat across from each other. He just stared at her for a few minutes.

"Hello my name is Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"I know who you are, why am I still here?"

"Just simple questions."

"I already answered that cop, he had enough questions."

"I'm sorry for having to ask you again. What day did the Joker kidnap you?"

She signed. "I honestly don't remember the day or time, all I remember from that night is I went to throw out the garbage and this van pulled up near me. His goons jumped out and pushed me into the van." She closed her eyes remembering how scared she was that night.

He wrote something down in a folder he brought in with him. "So the Joker himself didn't pick you up? When did you first meet him?"

"Why the hell do you care? You already have him, what do you need me for?" She was sick of answering these questions. She honestly didn't know anything and wasn't about to help them.

"Mam please calm down, I have to ask you these questions so we can have something more on him. Please answer the questions."

"Fine whatever. His guys threw me in the van. They took me to that warehouse, Tied me to a chair and that's when I met him. He came in wearing that suit and make up. I was scared shitless." She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. "He knocked me out a few times. I don't remember too much about that night."

"Did he tell you any of his plans?"

"Plans? I don't know if you could call them plans. He'd get an idea here and there and sometimes acted on them. Listen I don't know anything. He just held me in a small room. I barely left that room." Her body was shaking. She was nervous.

"I understand. You weren't completely innocent though. You have done things yourself haven't you?" He was starring at her through his hard rim glasses.

What did he have on her? "What do you mean?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice. She couldn't go to jail. Hadn't she gone through enough?

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." He pulled out a picture from the folder. The picture showed her when they were robbing the bank. It was right after she had shot the security guards. "Go on, tell me what happened. This is you isn't it?"

She took a deep breath then started crying in hope this man would take pity on her. She was always told she was a good actress. "He made me. I had no choice. It was them or me. If I didn't do something he would beat me. He threatens to kill me every chance he gets. You know what he's capable of." She continued to cry and looking back at him, she noticed her plan was working.

"What else did he force you to do? Have you killed anyone else?"

"No. Just them at the bank. Other than that it was what he did to me. The beating, the cutting."

"Did he force himself on you? We should get you checked out if he did."

She looked away from him with tears in her eyes. "Yes." She told him about how she was a virgin before him and how he took her innocence away from her. Jim Gordon was easy to fool. No wonder everyone in the department had gotten away with things cops shouldn't be doing. This guy was basically a welcome mat. She sort of felt sorry for him. He was such a nice guy. Too nice to be working here.

"Ok well I'm going to have them take you to the hospital to have them take a look at you then someone will escort you home."

"Are you sure it's safe? He knows where I live. That's where his men picked me up."

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"No. I have no friends, no family." Just peachy. "I mean I know you have him, but his men, they can come get me anytime."

He signed. "Alright well stay here I'll talk to someone, see what we can do." He was gone for about ten minutes. Maybe she'd stay in a hotel guided by cops. Jim came back in with batman. She had never seen him up close before.

"Batman has a place for you until we know you'll be safe. But first let's take you to the hospital." Jim led her back to the same cop who led her to the same police car. He drove her to the hospital where a woman doctor was already waiting for her. She took her into the examine room.

"I'm doctor Peterson. I'm just going to have a look at you, make sure you're alright. Go ahead and remove your shorts and underwear then sit up on the table." She turned to a folder and wrote something down.

Linda hated being examined. It was one of the worst feelings. She hopped up on the table and put her feet in the stirrups. The woman turned back to her with gloved on and started feeling around down there. After doing a few things with long q-tips and objects, she then moved on to taking her blood. She filled three medical tubes. Then she was done. 'Finally' she thought.

"Ok you seem fine. We still have to have your blood work looked at and that takes about a week, but you seem to be in good health. Either he used a condom or he's clean." She stopped to write more details in the folder.

"Then he's clean. He never wore a condom." She put her pants and underwear back on and sat on the chair next to the doctor's desk.

The nurse made a face to show she was disgusted by that remark. "Sorry you had to go through all of that with that monster."

What the nurse didn't know was that most of the time Linda liked having sex with him. She didn't care about him wearing a rubber or not. The thought of getting a disease or getting pregnant never crossed her mind. She put on a fake frown. "Thank you." She left the room and back into the car. She was then handed over to batman. He didn't say a word as he took her to a Mansion. She was greeted by a butler named Alfred. Batman took him to the side while Linda looked out the window at the beautiful view.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne will be here shortly. Batman brought you here to keep you safe so that's what we plan to do. Are you hungry?" Alfred broke her thoughts.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." She went back to looking out. She was free from him, but for how long?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those who have left new reviews. I feel I must warn you all again that I am not that great of a writer so I understand how some of you will think the story doesn't make sense or isn't 'real' enough. This story is 100 fictional. I will work on keeping the Joker in character as best I can as you will read on in the chapters to follow. This is the first story I've written and didn't expect it to be so long. Please be patient with me and I'll continue to do the best I can possible. Also I have some ideas so please don't think the story is predictable. Thanks again.**

The Joker sat in his cell waiting for the commissioner. No one has said a word to him since he was arrested two weeks earlier. The only time he had a chance to talk to someone was when they'd bring him his meals. Even then the cops wouldn't respond. This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't suppose to get caught. He hadn't even had a chance to blow up the college. What a lovely idea his sweet little Linda had given him, yet he wasn't able to complete it. Damn that batman. Always being at the right place at the right time. He growled at the idea of Batman always getting the best of him. Then there was Linda all by herself. He wasn't worried about her. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She could hold her own. That still didn't mean he wanted to leave her there.

The door to his cell was opened and in walked a cop to put hand cuffs on him. He forced him in a small white room. There he was, Commissioner Jim Gordon. "Well it's about time, I do have things to do and people to check on you know." He blinked as he licked the corners of his mouth.

"Who do you have to check on?" He opened the folder in front of him.

"There's a little lady at home waiting for me." He cocked his head forward. "Honestly though, why'd it take so long for you to come talk to me? I was so lonely." He gave Gordon a fake pout before cracking up in a fit of giggles.

Gordon removed a picture from the folder. "Do you mean this girl right here?" He pointed to her face. It was the same photo he had shown Linda earlier that day. "We already have her. She's safe from you."

This made the Joker laugh. Linda? safe from him? He wasn't tormenting her. "She isn't who you think, At least not anymore."

"She asked to be placed somewhere," He took a moment to clear his throat. "Where you can't get to her. It's quite obvious she wants to be far away from you."

The Joker stopped laughing. Gordon had to be pulling his leg. Linda wasn't scarred of him anymore and they were getting along. Why would she go out of her way to be placed in some kind of witness protection? What was Linda up to? The very thought that she would suggest to be taken somewhere where he couldn't find her, well it made him angry. No one takes his things and hides them from him. "Where did you take her?" He screamed.

Gordon smiled. He had gotten under his skin. "Do you honestly expect me to tell you of all people?" He stood up and starred down at him. "You must be dumber than you look. I won't let you hurt her."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." He stood up and Jim watched as his handcuffs fell to the floor. His hands were free to do as he wanted. "You seem to think I need your help in finding her, you of all people should know I have my uh ways." He licked his lips. He quickly jumped over the table to grab Jim by the neck. "You silly little man. Anyone in their right mind would have brought protection." He pushed him against the wall, tightening his grip. He was slowly losing air and the Joker was in charge again.

"I won't let you get to her. Do whatever you want to me."

The Joker started to laugh again. "I will get her back. I always get what I want."

"You won't find her if you kill me."

"I won't kill you, only because it would be too easy. I don't like easy. I like a challenge. I'm off to see your wife."

"NO! You leave her alone." But there was nothing he could do to stop him. He blacked out from the lack of air. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The Joker grabbed Gordon's gun and ran out of the station shooting anyone that got in his way which weren't many. Only three cops had attempted to stop him. "That was too easy. Now to pay Mrs. Gordon a visit."

Bruce Wayne came in just a few minutes after Alfred said he would. "Hello there." He poured himself a drink and went to stand next to her. "So you're the one the Joker had?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "Yes". She continued to look out the window. She was tired of all the questioning. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" He took his jacket off and put it on her. "There, you must be tired. Let me show you to your room."

She followed him. He was very attractive. Why did Batman bring her here of all places? Were they pals or something? She sat on the bed staring at him. "How long am I staying here?"

"Until Batman says it's ok. He wants to make sure there is no one after you." He smiled at her. He sat on the bed next to her but not too close to spook her. He doesn't know what she's gone through and wants to make sure she is comfortable around him. "So what's your name? No one seems to know."

She found it weird that no one had bothered asking her, her name and try to get information on her. Then again she hadn't noticed until Bruce pointed it out. For a second she thought about giving him her real name but what if in the future she decides to do more harm? They would already know who she is. No she couldn't have that. "Misty Davis."

"Well Misty it's nice to meet you. Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." He went towards the door before turning back. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Thank you." She gave him another fame smile. She seemed to be giving a lot of those away lately. When he closed the door she got under the covers and was asleep right away.

'_Knock Knock'_ Barbara Gordon went to the door not bothering to look through the peep hole. She opened it and immediately gasped at the sight of the Clown prince of crime standing on her steps. She tried to scream but didn't have enough time. He quickly pushed his way into her home and covered her mouth with his hand. "So glad we could finally meet. You are Jim's wife correct?"

She nodded her head yes as she tried to push him away from her. She thought he was in jail and that things would be a little safer.

He pulled his knife out of his pocket and placed it against her neck. The scarred look in her eyes made him very proud. "Now Mrs. Gordon I am going to remove my hand but if you try to scream I will slit your throat and leave you here for your children to find your lifeless body, you got that?"

Again she nodded. She became to cry. When he removed his hand from her mouth she replaced it with her own. "What do you want?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake her children.

"It's simple really. You have to come with me. She your husband took something of mine and I want it back. So in the mean time I'll just have to take something of his." He grabbed her hand and left the house in a hurry sure that Gordon must have woken up by now. He threw her in a car that he had just stolen.

"What about my Children? I can't leave them alone. Please let me go." She begged him.

"You're husband should be on his way, I did scare him when I told him I was going to come see you. He'll get someone to watch your brats." He laughed that eerie laugh of his. He drove out to an abandon building. Gotham seemed to have so many of them. He pulled her out of the car by her hair with her screaming as she was forced to keep up with him. He threw her on the floor as he entered the building. "Stay there. I have to make a phone call." He pointed his gun at her while dialing the number. One of his thugs picked up the phone. He gave him the address where he currently was. "Bring me a chair, rope, duck tape and one of those neat little bombs we got." He hung up.

Her eyes grew wide. He was going to kill her. She hadn't said good bye to her family. She didn't want to leave her kids motherless. "Please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"I heard your phone call. A bomb? You're going to kill me."

"Barbara, oh poor Barbara. You're not going to die. Your husband won't let that happen. No you're just a pawn in my game."

"This is just a game to you? Playing with people's lives?" Her voice was now raspy from the constant crying. "Why would you need to do all this?"

"Like I said he has something of mine. He refuses to tell me where she is. He forced me to take you. It was either you or your kids and honestly I hate kids. If I had taken them, they'd probably be dead by now."

Just thinking of The Joker having her kids made her cry even more. "So you aren't going to kill me?"

He laughed again. "Well it all depends on your husband and Batman. If I get what I want, I'll let you go."

"How do they know once you get what you want, you won't just kill me anyway?"

"I'm a man of my wor_d_" He said focusing on the d. He walked over to her rather slowly then picked her up by the hair.

"How can anyone believe the word of a man like you? Just because you say you are a man of your word doesn't mean anyone should believe it." She backed away from him.

"Um that's true." He smacked her hard sending her back to the floor. "Didn't anyone ever tech you to keep your mouth shut." He punches her in the face and she's instantly knocked out. "Aw did that hurt?"

When Linda woke up ten hours, she went into the kitchen. Alfred was cooking breakfast and it smelled so good. "Good morning, are you hungry?"

"Yes." He placed a plate in front of her with eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon. He was nice. She liked him. She hadn't been around such nice people in a very lone time. "Thank you." She ate it fast.

"Here's some orange juice." He poured the liquid into a tall glass then asked her if she wanted seconds.

"Oh no thank you. That was enough." She stood from her seat. "What do I do now?"

"Anything you like. Roam around; I'm sure you'll find something."

"Um ok." She walked around the place looking into different rooms. Bruce had his own Library, arcade and fitness room. She opted to work out. She was too skinny. Knowing what her future will be like she knew she would have to be in shape. She ran on the treadmill for a good half hour before hitting the weights. She still couldn't believe Jim Gordon bought her story about being forced to kill the people at the bank. She had actually enjoyed that.

Bruce walked into the fitness room and was watching Linda before he started talking. "Training for a marathon?"

Figuring he was trying to make a joke she gave him a small giggle. "No I just need to get in shape."

"In case you get kidnapped again? You want to be able to defend yourself?"

Lying she shook her head yes. "I'm a wimp; I can't be a wimp all my life."

"I'm sure you're not a wimp. The Joker is skilled. He can over power just about anyone."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to be one of them." She put the weights down and walked over to him. She studied his chin and lips. "I feel I know you from somewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"Television. But not the way you're dressed now. I uh I don't know there's just something about that chin."

Noticing that she kept staring at his chin he turned around and wouldn't look at her. He tried to change the subject. "So who do you live with?"

She got back in front of him. "Well I was staying with my ex boyfriend but now I don't know if I can ever go back there." She saw he was getting nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at her trying to stay calm. No way could she guess what she was trying to figure out.

"Oh now I get it. You're trying to hide something aren't you?" She smirked.

"What makes you say that?" He backed away and sat on a weight bench.

"I tell you I know you from somewhere and all of sudden you don't want to look at me, you turn around to walk away and for some reason you're sweating." She sat next to him. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. But I'm not hiding anything."

She looked at his chin again and then touched his lips. She placed a hand over his eyes right above his nose. With a surprised look on her face she lowered her hand. "I got it."


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce got up and walked away again. "Got what?" He hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"It's so obvious now". She walked over to him and placed her hand over his eyes again. "It's you, you're Batman."

Trying to play it off he laughed. "You're joking right? Me Batman?"

"Oh come on. I'm not half as stupid as the rest of Gotham is. I watch the news. I've seen that chin and lips a hundred times." She laughed at him for trying to pretend she was wrong.

"No you're wrong. You are. I wish I could say I was Batman, but I'm not."

"It all adds up. I heard about you falling asleep at work. And of all the places Batman could have taken me, why here? No one has ever seen you both in the same place at the same time."

Bruce stares at her for a moment. He has nothing else to say. What can he say? She figured out everything just by comparing chins for god sakes. What if something happens where she gets upset with him or the Joker tries to get info out of her? "What do you want?"

Linda looks at him with a questioning smile. "What do I want? What are you talking about?"

"To keep my secret. What do you want?"

She just laughs again making Bruce feel uneasy. "I don't want anything. Right now you're keeping me safe. That's enough. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I mean Batman had to be someone right?"

"Well yeah I guess but why aren't you asking for money, I'm rich. Anyone else would want me to pay them off."

"I'm not just anyone else. I don't need your money. I will keep your secret because that's what you do with secrets Mr. Wayne. Besides I completely agree with what you're doing. The cops can't always be trusted. There's always a villain but you're the only hero fighting to save Gotham."

He sat back down on the bench. "You think what I do is the right thing?"

"Of course silly. I mean I know people want you locked away for some odd reason but with you gone, who would help us?" She took a seat next to him. "The cops can be bought to do the devils work. It makes it hard to know who to trust."

"I might need to fix my costume though."

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed. "Just because I figured out who Batman is, doesn't mean everyone else will." She stood up and went back to lifting weights.

Bruce found himself starring at her. She was very beautiful, He felt sorry for her for having to deal with whatever the Joker put her through. The things she must have had to put up with. Thankfully she was safe now. He would protect her. "Did you want to dye your hair back? I know that red is not your natural color."

She noticed him starring and gave him a half smile. "I kind of like it so I think I'll keep it a little longer."

"Was it his idea or yours to dye your hair?"

"Mine." She smiled at him. "Will I be here all day?"

"Did you want to go out?"

"Can I? I mean you can just escort me right? Who better to be my date?" Linda couldn't help but think to herself if she could get Batman of all people to believe she was still a nice girl then it couldn't be hard to convince everyone else.

"Ok sure, what did you have in mind?"

"It's been a while since I've gone out to a club. I wanna go dancing." Linda has never been to a club but she wanted to do everything she hadn't done yet. She wanted to live life to the fullest.

Bruce walked over to her slowly, looking her up and down. "You want to go to a club? Ok. Well we'll have to get you some better clothes. You can't go dancing in a tank and shorts."

She gave him a wide smile. "I know that silly." She gave him a playful shove. "I love shopping."

"Alright Misty, come on then." He took her hand and walked her to his car. He held the car door open and she got in. He drove to a little boutique. As they walked in, one of the ladies that worked there was fast to run over to Bruce as soon as she saw him.

"Ah Mr. Bruce Wayne, how are you this fine evening?" The woman wore a wide smile expecting Bruce to spend a pretty penny.

"I'm fine thank you." He had 'Misty' pick out some outfits and shoes.

Linda really didn't like expensive stuff. She wasn't like most women. Even now that she had drastically changed, her taste remained the same, when it came to clothes anyway. So she only grabbed two pairs of pants. One dark purple the other black, then two shirts, one a royal blue halter top and the other a red v neck. She then picked out one pair of black hoop earrings and one pair of black high heels. "This will be enough. It's just a club." She sent him a flashing smile.

The woman helping him looked a little disappointed that Linda hadn't chosen more. She was probably looking forward to Bruce forking out more dough. He saw a sparkle in Misty's eyes. He was glad to make her just a little bit happier and hoped she was. She definitely needed it after her ordeal. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." They left the store after he paid. He decided to stop at a diner for lunch. They were seated at a booth. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what was it like?"

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about but then realized he wanted info about Jack. "Different."

"Different? how?" His gaze showed he was deeply interested in her answer.

"Honestly I don't know. Of course when I first met him I was scared to death. But after a while I wasn't scared anymore. It's like he was changing or something." She took a sip from her strawberry milkshake. _He also changed me_. She thought that to herself.

"What do you mean changing?"

"He didn't hit me, we drank together, and" She laughed. "It's hard to explain if it wasn't you stuck there with him you know?"

"Yeah I guess. Can you tell me about any of his business? Did you meet anyone that had to do with any of it?"

"No. He usually worked alone or with the guys that worked for him."

"Misty, I don't mean to drill you or anything but you're the closest thing we have to keeping him in jail. Also, I want to try and understand him better. You might be the only one that can help me with that."

Linda didn't want to rat on the Joker or betray him. She needed to lie and lie good. Make something up to satisfy Batman but still keep The Jokers information and secrets behind closed doors. She might not know much about his business but she felt she was getting closer to knowing him. "He's a hard guy to crack really. I didn't really get to _know_ him. He laughs a lot, mostly when something isn't even funny." She paused to take another drink. "He's just as crazy as everyone thinks if not more."

Bruce seemed to believe her. They finished their meals and returned to his vehicle. They went back to his mansion so they could both change. She chose to wear the black jeans and red shirt. She spiked her hair up and wore the earrings. He wore blue jeans and a black dress shirt. He looked hot in regular clothes. She never really liked guys in suits, except for the Joker but his suit was different in a weird way and interesting.

They were driven to the club around nine by Alfred. He was told when to return and drove off. Everyone was starring at them as the walked in. He was such a celebrity just for being rich. She understood why women loved him and men wanted to be him. She walked to the bar and ordered three shots. "Someone likes to drink." Bruce whispered in her ear.

"Oh but Bruce one is for you." She handed him a shot and took the other two back to back. "Go on drink it."

He shot it back then placed the small glass back on the bar. She ordered another three, then gave him one. "Are you going to get too drunk to dance?" He drank his shot.

"I'll be fine. I just need to liven up a bit. Come on." She grabbed his hand leading the way to the dance floor. They danced for hours and for the first time in weeks The Joker wasn't on her mind. Bruce showed her a great time. Although she found him extremely attractive she wasn't attracted to him which she found weird. Maybe it had something to do with his money. Or the fact that he's a hero. He was just too nice. Any other girl would love to be in her shoes but somehow she couldn't see herself falling for him. It was probably a good thing considering she had plans for the future of being Jokers side kick. "You are such a good dancer."

"So are you. But it's time to go." He took her by the arm. "Alfred is already outside waiting." They went outside and got into the car. He had a great time with her. It had been years since he went dancing. Lately it was just work, fundraisers, and saving Gotham. For the first time in a long time Gotham was quiet. They didn't need him tonight.

"So, what else does batman do on his free time?" She stared up at his dark eyes. For some reason she always thought his eyes were blue but they were actually dark brown.

He looked back at her. "Not as much as one would think. I'm always too busy saving Gotham. I don't really have free time." He shifted in his seat to face her better. "Between that and work, I barely have time to sleep."

"We're gonna have to change that aren't we?" She smiled. Having to save Gotham the poor guy deserved to have a little fun. "Tomorrow night, we should go do something else."

Linda sat up in her bed watching the news. The joker escaped. No doubt he would be searching for her. She had to get to him. He would never find her with her being stuck in Wayne's place. If she could just go back to the warehouse. She had to get out and back to him. So far no one knew anything about The Jokers whereabouts. She turned off the television and went downstairs looking for Bruce. He was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Did you hear? Joker escaped. He's going to be looking for me Bruce." She sat next to him. She couldn't let on that she wanted to go back to him. She needed Bruce to believe she was scared.

"Misty, you're going to be fine here. He won't think to look here." He took her in his arms to try and comfort her. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. No one knows where Batman took me. It's just I don't know how long he'll go without doing something drastic in order to find me." Linda stood up and walked over to the TV and turned it on.

_Breaking news: Jim Gordon's wife has been kidnapped. The commissioner rushed home as soon as he was able to and found his two children home alone sleeping. A playing card was found on a side table near the door. We believe The Joker has taken Mrs. Gordon as a hostage. Stay tuned for further information_.

"You see? I knew it. He's going to kill her because I went with Batman. Gordon probably tried to protect me." She sat down again.

"Right now we don't know what he's planning."

"You're smarter than this. He didn't take her for no good reason." She watched the television screen as the news came back on. She raised the volume. She watched the news with Bruce. The news castor was speaking about the local hospital rebuilding after being blown up a year ago. Then she was given a paper and started talking about a video tape they have just received from non other than the Joker himself. When the tape played the camera focused on an older woman tied up to a chair. Her face was bloody most likely from being smacked or punched around. "_Hello ladies and gentlemen, so glad you could join us_." He laughs then rips the duck tape painfully from her mouth. "_Come on say hello to everyone_." She's quiet until he smacks her very hard. Linda looks over at Bruce who now has a very angered look upon his face. "_Speak up_." The joker yelled.

"_Hello_." She starts to weep.

"_Tell them all, your name, your full name_." He aims the camera closer to her face so his audience can get a better look.

"_My name is Barbara Gordon_." You can see the tears running down her face rapidly. "_I'm Jim Gordon's wife_."

"_You hear that everyone? I've got the Commissioner's woman. I won't hurt her if I get back what's mine. Whoever has her better return her to me or_…" He placed the camera on the floor while he straps a bomb to Barbara's body. He aims the camera back at her. "_Or she'll be blown up into little pieces. You have one hour. I'm not a very patient man so I better have her back in time_." He talked about having his possession brought back to him at some docks Linda wasn't formally with. Then the video cut off.

Bruce turned off the television and faced Linda. He took her hand with a defeated look. "I'm sorry; I don't really have any other option here."


	14. Chapter 14

"I know you have to take me to him. Don't worry about it. I completely understand." Her eyes looked into his. "I just thought there'd be more time." She pretended to be sad about having to return there but the truth was she felt butter flies in her stomach. "It's ok."

"He sure works fast doesn't he?" He ran his hand along her cheek disappointed he can no longer help her. He knew her life with the Joker won't be a good one. She'd be so better off with him. Realizing he was growing feelings for her he stood up and walked away. He hadn't had feelings for another woman since Rachel. Now after a year he was falling for this beautiful woman sitting in front of him. He turned around and bent down to be at eye level with her. "I'll get you back. I'll figure something out I promise." With that he kissed her.

She returned his kiss. His lips were soft and inviting. She broke the kiss. "I can't say I believe you. Being locked away doesn't stop him. As long as he's out there he'll always be after me." She kissed his forehead then ran her fingers threw his hair. "I'll be fine really; he doesn't hurt me anymore it's just a matter of keeping me to himself."

He leaned in to hug her. Her body was so warm. "I'm sorry. I will get you back, no matter what."

Linda had to think about what he said. Supposedly he had refused to kill anyone. He rather catch them and have Arkham deal with them but was the Joker a different story? Was Bruce willing to kill him just to keep her safe?

He went to change into his bat suit while she waited outside. Her mind was racing with different things to say to Joker when she sees him. She couldn't wait, it had been too long. A few minutes pass and he pulls up in the bat Mobil. She got inside. He drove off to the docks where Jack would be waiting. She got out first with Batman following her closely. He stepped in from the shadows with a smile plastered on his face and wearing the same purple suit. Her eyes immediately met with the clowns. It sent chills up her spine. Damn did she miss that freak! What was wrong with her? She knew growing feelings for this manic would be the end of her but right now she couldn't care less. She walked over and stood next to him pretending to be scared but actually was jumping for joy inside.

Batman was greeted by two huge dogs running towards him. Dumb dogs never had a chance. He broke both their necks. "Alright Joker a deal is a deal. Where's Mrs. Gordon?" He yelled.

"Calm down batsy. I'm a man of my word remember?" He pointed to the building behind him. "You're see her as soon as you walk in?" He pushed Linda into the car he had stolen and got into the drivers seat. He drove off before Batman could try to catch him again. As he drove off he didn't look at Linda once. It was so unlike him to pay so much attention to the road.

Linda didn't dare say anything. She didn't know what was wrong with him but she was sure she'd find out later. She wished he would say something to put an end to all the silence. Instead he just kept driving. Why did he want her back anyway?

The van stopped in front of a hotel. It looked rundown and unused. He got out first then opened her door to drag her out by her hair. What the hell did she do? They entered the hotel and he threw her on the floor.

Judging by his face, she had really pissed him off somehow. "What the hell did I do to you?" She screamed. He pulled her up by her hair so she was now facing him. "You wanted to get away from me huh? Well well I'm going to make you wish you had."

She backed away. "No you're wrong. I waited for you to come back. I never left until the cops invaded the warehouse. They took me."

"Get on your knees." He barked.

"Please, I didn't do anything. I wanted to be back with you. Really you have to believe me." She pleaded.

"It's come to my attention I was being a little to soft on you. Maybe if I teach you some manners you will stop disrespecting me." He removed his belt. "On your knees, NOW."

She didn't get it. This is what she missed? Now she wished Batman would save her. "Don't." She begged but soon felt the belt against her back. The sting caused her to jump and scream in pain. That hit was followed by four more just like it. She burst into tears. Her back felt as if it was on fire. She laid on the floor.

Linda must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was drenched in freezing cold water. She jumped up cursing. He had through her with a bucket full. He was laughing. "Good to have you home." He smiled.

"What? Are you freaking kidding me?" She was royally pissed. How the hell could his mood just change as if nothing had happened?

"Ah don't be like that. You deserved it and you know it." He tossed a towel at her then walked over to her shaking frame. "You went out of your way for me not to find you. Now why would you do that?"

"Oh I get it. Because I acted like a scared kidnapped victim to fool the cops and Gordon, you think I actually wanted to get away from you?" She shook her head. "It was a damn act Jack!"

He backhanded her. She almost fell. "Don't utter that name again."

"I'm sorry." She looked away. She turned around not wanting to look at him. "I pretended to want to be hidden and protected. What would they had thought of me if I told them I liked your company?" She laughed in a sarcastic way. "They would have looked at me like I was a crazed lunatic."

He pulled up a stool and sat down. "An act? You fooled them all?"

"Including Batman." She smirked. "The truth is the two weeks I was all by myself in that warehouse, all I wanted was to be with you." She slowly turned her body and met his eyes. "Now I know it was a mistake. I wish I never came back."

"Sorry to bust your bubble there kid, but it's not up to you, I own you now."

"Of course. That's all I am to you, your possession." Her eyes went to the ceiling trying to hold back more tears.

He furrowed his brow in deep thought. "What else would you be?"

That's when she realized he could never feel the same. He just couldn't. He lived his whole life running from it, avoiding it. Her heart felt like it was being stomped on. She always thought it was just a matter of speaking but that's exactly how she felt right now. "Nothing." She walked away hoping to be away from him but he just followed her. She entered an empty room and sat on the floor facing the opposite side of him.

"What were you going to say? You can't just walk away from me." He walked in front of her and lifted her up. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just your property. Leave me alone." She jerked her hand out of his grasp. "Why did you want me back anyway?"

"Because you belong to me. I thought I just told you that."

"But why? You don't need me."

"That has nothing to do with it. You can't just get away from me. Don't you get that?"

Thinking about how often she had thought about him she knew he was right. No matter how hard she tried, she could never be rid of him. She sat back on the floor.

"This isn't your room; you can't sleep on the floor. Come on follow me."

"Actually this will be fine. I doubt I'll be doing any sleeping tonight." Her heart was literally breaking.

"No it won't, just come one. I'm not going to repeat myself." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

She stood up fast and faced him with anger in her eyes. "What do you care where I sleep? Can't you just leave me alone? I want to be alone." Her hands went flying up to her eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore. True she had cried in front of him before but those were tears from pain. These were emotional tears.

He stepped back not sure what to say. He never saw her breakdown quite like this and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Alright go to your room later. Number twenty six." He walked away.

She closed the door and leaned against it for support. She felt like the air was sucked out of her body. She knew how she felt. She couldn't deny it. But she would rather die before letting him know.

In the morning she awoke on the floor. She had actually slept after all. She never went to her room. Now deciding she had nothing better to do she went to check it out. Standing in front of her room twenty six, she hoped it had a window. Before she had a chance to open the door she heard the voice she dreaded to hear so early.

"Morning." He said in a chipper tone.

"Morning." She repeated. Right now she didn't want to talk to him or anyone else for that matter. She opened the door and walked inside. She gasped. Suddenly her knees felt like jelly.

"Do you like it?" He stood at the frame of her door with two cups of coffee. He placed one on her desk.

She turned around to see a grin on his face. "How did you…" She stopped to look back at her room. It looked exactly like her room back at her apartment. There were framed pictures of her and some of her friends. They was also the most important picture she owned. The only picture she had of her and her real parents. Then she sat on her bed. The same one.

"I paid a little visit to your place." He picked up her cup and handed it to her. "I told your friend you were living with me and I packed up all your stuff."

"Why would you do this?"

"You're going to be here for a while sweets. You might as well get comfortable." He took a sip from his coffee.

She got off her bed and stepped next to him. He kept his eyes on her. "I don't fucking get you. I probably never will. How can you be mad one minute and happy the next?"

"Linda, no body gets me." He laughed. "And it's gonna stay that way."

"One minute you're an asshole that I want to just straggle, but then you do things like this and I can't help but…" She stopped before spilling her heart to him. He would never return the feelings so there was absolutely no sense in telling him what she felt.

"Can't help but what?" He asked with a questioning look.

She thought for a moment. She had to tell him something because he wouldn't let it go but she couldn't tell him what she was actually going to say. "I was going to say I can't help but think you have two personalities." She hoped he bought that.

"That's not what you were going to say. I can tell you're lying."

"Never mind, you get the point though." She hated when he pushed her into talking.

"No come on tell me." He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I wanna know what you were going to say."

His breath brushed against her ear and she smelled his very original smell. If she was blind folded and smelled fifty different men, she could pick him out just by that. "I really don't think you want to know."

"But I do, I really do. Tell me."

"Hmm I don't know. Why can't you just drop it?" Trying to change the subject she asked him, "Hey do you have any liquor? I could really use some."

"Ok." He left and came back five minutes later with a bottle of whiskey. She took the bottle and drank from it. "Slow down kitten."

She took a minute to breathe then took another long gulp. "Ah that's better." She smiled.

"Good, now what were you gonna say?" His smirk grew into a wide grin. "Don't keep me waiting doll."

"You really should be more patient." She took another sip.

He took the bottle from her and sat next to her on the bed. "You're drunk."

His closeness made her want to kiss him but she kept her cool. "Maybe I am. I gotta tell you though, I doubt this is something you wanna hear. But hey you're so fucking pushy, I'll tell ya."

"Spite it out." He yelled so loud she jumped.

As she jumped up she yelped. She calmed down a little and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

She was right. That's not something he wanted to hear. He never wanted to hear anyone say those three words around him, let alone to him. She couldn't have meant it could she? No she's drunk. She had something else to say until she got drunk.

"Why are you so quite?" She burned into his thoughts. "I told you, you wouldn't want to know." She looked down at the floor embarrassed. She really didn't want to tell him. Now it was out there and she couldn't take the words back. She felt like she was in High school again. Right now he made her feel like a child with a crush. But no this was more..

"You don't mean that." He finished his coffee then took a swig from the bottle. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, maybe it's Stockholm syndrome. All I know is I missed you. I couldn't wait to touch you, to hear your voice, to smell you. I hate what you made of me." She took the bottle back from him and downed it. "Maybe you should leave."

He looked surprised. "You're throwing me out?"

"Yeah. You have no business here. I'll tell you something though; I wish I never met you. I don't care that you kidnapped me. But knowing my feelings mean nothing to you, well it hurts."

He got up slowly looking at her. He was walking towards her and she walked backwards out of reach until she was cornered.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave."

He grabbed her cheeks and brought his lips hard on hers. He ran his hands threw her hair then back down to her cheeks.

The kiss left her breathless, it was so passionate. Something she never thought she'd get from him. It was like no other kiss she had received from him in the past. She almost forgot how good of a kisser he actually was. When he broke the kiss his eyes were closed but opening slowly. If she didn't know before she knew now for sure she loved him. "What was that for?"

"You have no idea how much your feelings mean to me. I went out of my way to make this room yours. I wanted to make you happy."

"I hate that you made me love you when I should hate you."

"I didn't make you; I still don't know how you could." He turned to walk away from her. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of how this beautiful woman could even like him. There was no way she could feel like that.

She sensed he was thinking it over. She walked over to him and turned him around. She traced her fingers around his scars then around his eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to let me in?"

He pushed her arms away from him. "I'm the Joker, I don't have time for a girlfriend." He barked out and walked out the room. Linda stood there rejected.

"Ah screw him! I don't need this." She said aloud. Looking at her window, she thought about leaving. He obviously didn't need her. He just considered her a thing that belonged to him. If that's all she was, why couldn't he just let her go? She opened the window. The ground wasn't too far down. She was only on the second floor. Surely if she tied the curtains to the bed sheet and the bed sheet to the comforter it could be enough to get her down there. Then again she could always use the front door when he was either sway or sleeping. It's not like he'd miss her right?

The day went by rather slow. He never came into her room and she never left it. He had brought her laptop. She used it mostly to go to chat rooms. She talked to a few interesting guys about sex, money and relationships. Her mind kept drifting back to him no matter how hard she tried not to think about him. Then her ex roommate IMed her.

_Bigmike69__: Hey you, long time no see._

_Sweetlind1985__: Oh Hi, how are you?_

_Bigmike69__: Not bad. Your boyfriend dropped by and got all your stuff the other day. I would've liked some notice._

_Sweetlinda1985__: I would have loved to give it to you. I never had a chance, sorry. I didn't really know myself._

_Bigmike69:__ No problem. So what's new?_

_Sweetlinda1985__: Nothing really._

_Bigmike69:__ Where'd you meet him? No offence but he's a freaky guy._

_Sweetlinda1985__: Tell me about it. He kind of just picked me off the streets._

_Bigmike69:__ Umm_

_Sweetlinda1985__: Yeah._

Linda wondered why he didn't mention his name. He had to have known it was the Joker. Everyone knows the Joker. Unless he sent someone else in his place, she had to ask him.

Sweetlinda1985: Why did you find him so freaky? Was it the scars or the make up?

_Bigmike69__: You date a guy who wears make up?_

_Sweetlinda1985:__ Didn't he go there with it on?_

_Bigmike69__: No. No make up. But I wouldn't mind seeing it. lol._

_Sweetlinda1985__: Funny. He's into performing, sometimes he wears his make up outside._

_Bigmike69__: Weird. But to answer your question, yes the scars are pretty scary. How can you date him?_

_Sweetlinda1985__: I guess looks never bothered me. I dated you didn't I?_

_Bigmike69:__ Good one._

_Sweetlinda1985:__ I'm joking. Honestly I don't know if I'll be here long._

_Bigmike69__: What's wrong?_

_Sweetlinda1985:__ He's shutting me out. Barely talks to me._

_Bigmike69__: Sounds like a problem._

_Sweetlinda1985__: Totally is. It's ok though. I've saved some money I might get my own place and see what happens._

_Bigmike69__: You're always welcomed back here you know._

_Sweetlinda1985__: Thanks Michael. I miss you._

_Bigmike69__: Let's have coffee sometime._

_Sweetlinda1985__: That would be great. I have to go. Will you be online tomorrow?_

_Bigmike69__: Yup. Same time?_

_Sweetlinda1985__: Yeah. I'll look for you._

_Bigmike69__: Same here babe. Bye._

_Sweetlinda1985__: Bye._

Linda shut off her laptop and put it in a draw. So Michael saw the Joker without his make up but she still hadn't. It made her upset but talking to him about it right now wasn't an option. Instead she watched some TV for a few hours and then went to sleep.

The next day she woke up in a sweat. Her bed was drenched and her hair stuck to her face. She opened the window all the way and then went to take a shower. She stayed under the water for a while thinking about what to do. She didn't want to stay there anymore. He could never return her feelings, knowing that made it harder to live with him.

When she finished her shower she went back to her room and watched TV until there was a knock on her door. The Joker didn't wait for her to open it or say come in. He walked in and said "Hey."

Not looking at him, she responded with a "Hey" back.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I would know if I was hungry, I'm not. Anything else?" Actually she was starving but she wasn't in the mood to eat anything made by him.

"What's your problem?" He snapped.

"You are. I'm bored with you and I want to go back with Batman." Maybe she could get him jealous and he'll realize his mistakes.

"Batman? You were staying with him?" His eyebrows raised as if he was interested more in him than her staying with him.

"I wasn't staying with him. I stayed somewhere else. But he sometimes kept me company."

"My my my, did you have yourself a little fling?" He plopped down on her bed and held his chin in his hands. "How was he?"

She signed knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. "It wasn't like that, but he did treat me better. I rather be there then here." Some part of her wanted to go back but looking at the Joker she knew she didn't really want to leave.

"You may not want to be here but you're not going anywhere."

"I'm here against my will, I'm smart enough to know you won't le me just leave." She got off the bed and leaned against her wall. "I just, well I'm tired of you." She lied.

All he could do was laugh and this irritated her. She wished for once he could just be serious. "Tired of me? Just last night you were…"

She interrupted him. "I know what I said last night but I think me being drunk had something to do with it." She lied again. Being drunk had absolutely nothing to do with it. She would have ended up telling him the same thing with or without the liquor in her system.

He seemed to believe her lie because something about his face expression showed he knew no one could actually love him of all people. "I thought so." He stood up to walk away but turned around to look at her again. "Ya know, you really should eat something."

"Fine." She gave in. "What do you have?"

"Cheeseburgers and French fries."

"Alright whatever." She followed him to the kitchen. They ate together in silence then she raided the cabinets for something to drink. She grabbed another bottle of whiskey. "Can I take this to my room?"

"I guess so." He eyed her from the corner of his eye. "Why are you drinking so much?"

_From a broken heart_, she thought to herself. "Boredom I guess." She unscrewed the cap and took a long drink from the bottle. "We really should start doing stuff outside this place."

"What uh would you like to do?"

"Well for one I wanna be able to go out on my own. You know I'll come home. But there are things I would like to do that I know you won't."

"Like what?" He looked up at her.

"Dancing." She smiled.

"Dancing? Since when do you dance?" He started laughing. She was starting to hate the sound.

"Since I stayed with Bruce. He took me out, showed me a wonderful time." She smirked and took another sip from the whiskey.

"Bruce who?"

"Bruce Wayne." She smiled again.

"Bruce? You were dancing with him?" He barked. Linda was a bit scared. It seemed to set him off. "You stayed with him of all people? Did you sleep with Bruce fucking Wayne?" He screamed.

"Why do you always assume I slept with someone? And what is wrong with Bruce."

"First off Bruce sleeps with everyone so why wouldn't he sleep with you? Second off he's a spoiled little rich kid. What did you see in him? Hmm? His money?"

"Calm down all we did was dance and talk. He actually wasn't after the one thing most men are. He was nice to me." She circled the table a few times. She didn't want to mention the kiss they had shared. "He was friendly nothing happened. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. Go wherever whenever you want. Ha Ha that's freaking rich." He took the bottle and finished it in one long gulp. "Have a good time, do you need cash?"

"No thanks sweets I have my own." She smiled and turned to leave to her room. In her mind she imagined grabbing the Joker by the arms and throwing him on her bed. She wanted to fuck him so bad right now. But no he couldn't get her that easily. This time she would not put out no matter how hard it gets. Well she wouldn't put out to him anyway.

**Just to let you know my computer is not working and I have to get it fixed so it's going to be at least a week before I can post the next chapter. As soon as I get my computer back I will start working on it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to those who have left more reviews. I'm so glad so many of you like this story. I didn't know how it would go. So here's the next chapter. Hope you continue to like it. Thanks again.**

She fished through her closet seeing he had gotten all her clothes. She found a pair of skin tight black bell bottoms. She wore those with a red halter top she used to love wearing. After getting dress and putting on her boots, she fixed her hair then make up. The Joker came in and smiled when he got a glimpse of her. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks but I already knew that." She grabbed her purse and walked past him.

"How do you have your own money?"

"It's called whoring myself out." She laughed wondering if he thought she was serious or not.

"Ha ha very funny." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. His chest presses against her breasts. His lips were only an inch away from hers.

Linda fought the urge to wrap her arms around his neck. Feeling his breath against her skin made her want to do just about everything to him. "I have to go so please get out of my way."

"Or else what?" He brushed his fingers along her collar bone. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that wouldn't interest you but I wouldn't bother." She pushed him backwards and walked away. "Don't wait up." She called behind her before shutting the door.

The Joker took this opportunity to go out to the liquor store. The bottles were disappearing a little faster then he thought they would. He decided to stock up. So far she had only had whiskey. She should try some others. He picked up a few different types such as rum, tequila, and vodka. Everyone had that one kind of alcohol that makes them violent. He wanted to know which would be hers. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself. He actually paid for the bottles and left back to the hotel. He would be ready when she got back.

At the club she downed a few shots of whiskey before hitting the dance floor. She danced with a few guys but when they had asked for her number she gave them fakes. That's when someone caught her eye. She walked over to him in her sexiest walk. "Hello there."

He gave her a shy smile at first then replied with "Hi."

"So how ya been sweetheart?" She was already a little drunk. She wanted the Joker off her mind.

"Not too bad. How are you?"

"Better than ever." She laughed. "Well maybe not but as good as it could be I guess right?"

"Yeah maybe." He scratched his head. "I'm sorry I had to take you back. I didn't want to."

"Oh Bruce, don't worry about him. He's not too bad with me, only when I get him angry." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She grinded into him. "Come one loosen up. He let me out for a little while; I wanna make the most of it."

They danced for hours. Every little while she stopped for more shots. She had a blast with him but still wasn't attracted to him. Maybe it was because he was too nice. Why did she want the joker over Bruce? She knew if she wanted him she could probably have him. She decided to explore the possibility. She took his hand and dragged him into the ladies room then into one of the stalls.

"Misty, what are you doing? Why are we in here?" He seemed to know but didn't want to assume anything.

She grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. He returned the kiss. Her hands were fiddling with his belt. When she couldn't unbuckle it she broke the kiss. "A little help?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could always go back to my place." He took his belt off.

"No I can't go back to your place, I might want to stay and I can't risk not going back to the Jokers tonight." She continued to kiss him while she kicked off her shoes and removed her pants.

He lifted her up and pressed her up against the wall. With her legs around his hips he entered her with one swift thrust. He sucked on her earlobe then moved down to her neck.

His naughty side was really turning Linda on. Now she knew that maybe she could learn to like him. Even though it was a quickie, it was pretty damn good. He let her down slowly and she started to put her clothes back on. "Thanks for that, I really needed it."

He laughed. "Anytime, but I'm not just some man whore. If he's letting you out, I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime"

"I heard you were Gotham's playboy. One doesn't just give himself that name does he?" She smirked.

"No I guess not but really, can I take you out sometime?"

She thought about it a little while thinking when she could leave again. "Ok sure. I'd have to let you know though."

"Here's my card." He gave her a little white card that she put in her purse. "Just call me anytime."

"I will. See ya later." She left the club and went back to the hotel. Going straight to her room she hadn't bothered to look for Jack. When she opened her door a shocked look came upon her face. "What the hell? Don't you have your own room?" She said while walking in front of her bed where he was currently laying.

"Ah I do but your bed is so much more comfy." His smile made her forgive him a little. "I've got presents."

"As if I'm the slightest bit interested."

"But you will be." He got out of bed and took the bottles out of the bags. "Interested now?"

Eyeing the bottles she knew what he was getting at. "No sorry. I'm not getting drunk so you can take advantage of me." She took the liquors' downstairs to the kitchen with the joker following her. "I'm going to bed; you'll have to drink alone tonight."

He grabbed her by both arms and turned her around fast. "You have to be drunk to sleep with me?" This was a bit unsettling. He didn't think he repulsed her that much.

"First off I'm already drunk and I don't want to sleep with you, second off I'm tired." She backed away almost falling over a chair. He made her so nervous. She wanted to be strong and try to get the upper hand but he could never allow her to.

She sat on the table and took the first bottle. When she took a swig she made a face showing it wasn't what she was used to. "You don't like it?" He took it from her to see which she had tasted. "It's vodka, not a bad kind either."

"Yuk, where's the whiskey?"

"Didn't get any darling. You need to try different ones. You never know what you'll end up liking unless you try it."

"That's exactly how I feel. Not about the alcohol though." She turned and took a different bottle. She didn't like vodka one bit.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her.

"Tonight I danced with this really great guy. Well dressed, good dancer, attractive but I just wasn't really interested. I just thought maybe if I gave him a chance." She stopped not wanting to mention the fact she had sex with him in a girls bathroom of all places.

This enraged the Joker. He was surprised by the feelings that were building up inside him. Although he didn't really care, somehow this was different. "You're into some other guy while you're coming home to me?"

"Coming home to you? That's hardly how I'd put it. Yes I come home which happens to be here with you because I'm your possession which is how you so nicely put it, but I don't come home to you." She wished she did. She so wished he would be there as more than he was offering.

He bit the inside of his cheek. She was right. "You even said you didn't want me. I'm not worth coming home to right?" He cooked his head back.

"You don't have time for a girlfriend. Those are the exact words that came out of your mouth. Besides you're the one who doesn't want me."

"I never said that, never."

"What are you saying now? Do you want me? How do you feel about me?" She starred in his eyes hoping to hear what she's been waiting for but instead he closed his mouth then turned away from her.

With his back turned to her he simply said "You could never want me."

She felt sad but upset at the same time. He really did think no one could want him. Why? Because his scars? "Are you blind? The only reason I lied and said I didn't mean what I said was because you rejected me. You broke me. I do love you. Those scars don't ruin you for me then just make you who you are. I like them."

"Why would you? You are just as crazy as I thought. Go to bed." He didn't bother to turn.

"No, listen to me. I don't know what else to say. I want you, not Bruce, Not batman. Just you. I like that you're this sadistic demented killer clown. It turns me on. You, your smell, your eyes. You've changed me and now you won't let me have you. Don't just push me away. Give me a chance."

"A chance for what beautiful?"

"To be yours. Not just your property. More. I wanna be that missing piece to your puzzle. I want to be your queen."

"No you don't You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Getting myself into? If I recall, you got me into this. You kidnapped _me_."

"You don't want me. You are just confused. You are a confused little girl who thinks she wants more, but you really don't." He slammed his fists onto the table next to where she was sitting.

"Whatever you say sir." She got up and went to her room with the bottle of rum. If he didn't want her then she would leave in the morning. Right now she needed some sleep. She crawled into her bed and pulled the comforter over her head. Now she knew what it felt like to really be depressed.

When morning came and went she didn't move. She stayed in bed, in the dark. She was too sad for anyone to understand. When he knocked and let himself in, she pretended to be asleep. He had to be wondering why she was still in bed but didn't bother finding out. He left her alone. That's how she felt now. Completely alone. 'Life had to get better than this.' She kept telling herself. How she wished it would go back to when he was starting to open up to her. It was the Joker, she doubted he could open up anymore.

Around midnight she made her way downstairs back into the kitchen. She grabbed yet another bottle of rum and sat at the table. Her eyes glazed over as she consumed half the bottle. For never have drunk before living with him, she was surely making up for it now. She heard footsteps getting closer. Expecting to see the make up freak, she froze when it was one of his men walking in. "Oh hi." He said half asleep.

She didn't know any of them without their masks. "Hi."

Eyeing the bottle in her hands he pointed to it. "What are you drinking there?"

She looked over the label. "Bacardi, want some?" She offered him the alcohol. He took it. "Is Joker around?"

"He's not here. He had some business to take care of." He gave her back the liquor after taking a few sips. He took a seat next to her on the table. "What's up with you guys anyway?"

"What do you mean?" She said as she lit a cigarette he gave her.

"Well you and he spent most of your time together but now he's barley had you around."

"Oh that. We've had a little bit of a falling out."

"So you're not his girl anymore?" He glared at her with a smile. He seemed interested in whatever would come out of her mouth next.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I was never his girl. He just took what he wanted when he wanted." Her smile twisted into a snarl when she thought about wasting her time on him.

The guy was still staring at her. He was cute. Pretty blue eyes and dark brown hair in a crew cut. He had high cheeks bones. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight. Your eyes look like their fighting to stay open."

"What's your name?" She drank more.

"Cj."

"Well Cj, I have to drink to stay her." She stopped as they both noticed the Joker coming in. Neither one moved.

The Joker eyed them both while taking the rum out of her hands and drinking from it. "You finally woke up?"

Linda didn't really want to talk to him but if she didn't answer him in front of his employees she would most likely get hurt. "I'm down here aren't I?" Not waiting for him to answer she said "A little while ago."

"Um hm." He huffed. He looked at Cj and pulled out his knife. He held it against his neck. Cj stiffened up. "What are you two talking about?"

Cj attempted to talk but was cut off by Linda. "We were just talking about you. I came down here looking for you. When he was going to the bathroom I asked him where you were." She took the Jokers hand that held the blade and pulled it down to his side. "Leave him alone."

"Why are you protecting him?" The Jokers eyebrows jumped up as his knife moved up to her lips. "What were you doing with him?"

Cj took this moment to clear himself. "She told you we were talking. That's it. She was looking for you."

"Ah that's right." He tapped his chin with the handle of his weapon. "What did you want darling?"


	17. Chapter 17

Not completely surprised by his sudden mood change she grabbed his hand and took him to her room. She asked him to sit down then she sat besides him. "I don't feel you need me here. You don't care about me and I'm not helping you with anything."

He shook his head and softly pinched her nose. "Of course you help me. That idea about the college was great and I'm sure you have more ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

Shaking her head in frustration she jumped up with her hand curled up into fists. "I don't have any other ideas. I want to leave."

"But I let you out. Just last night you went dancing. Where else do you wanna go beautiful?"

"You aren't hearing me. I want to leave. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want to live WITH YOU." She screamed the last part to make sure this time he heard and understood her.

He stood up fast, grabbed her by the neck and threw her against her closet door. The slam was so hard it hurt her back and put a huge crack in the door. He grabbed her neck again and pulled her up. "Now you hear me. If you wanna leave, go ahead. I'll let you go but once you leave you can't _uh_ come back. Make sure it's the right choice for ya." He furrowed his brow at her.

She scratched at his hand to try and loosed his grip but it only got tighter. "I'm leaving in the morning. You won't ever see me again." The tears in her eyes weren't from the pain he was causing her throat. It was from actually deciding to leave him.

"Are you sure that's _uh_ what you want?" He almost whispered. He brushed his lips against her ear.

"It's my only option. I can't live her if I can't have you. It might sound corny to you but that's how I feel. I'm tired of being your toy." Her eyes burned into his as she looked for the slightest emotion. She needed something to tell her to stay. So far she wasn't finding it.

"You want to leave? Leave! I can't stop you." He yelled.

"But you can if you wanted to. I love you. I want to be with you. All you have to say is that you want me too. I know you can't love, but at least tell me you want me." Her eyes pleaded with him. She needed to hear how he felt.

"You don't want me."

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"You're emotionally attached because I was the first guy to have you. It's not love. I'm the guy who took your virginity sweetheart."

"That's not the only reason. I hated you before so that might have nothing to do with it. I find myself thinking about you. The entire time you were away I truly did miss you. I missed everything about you. You're like a drug I'm addicted to." She reached up and touched his scars. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as to enjoy her sweet touch.

He shook her away. "You are truly something else." He let go of her neck and touched her cheek. "I like having you around kid but you can go if you want to." He ran his fingers threw her hair then walked away.

Linda sat on her bed thinking of something else to do. She couldn't think of anything. Why would he just let her go when he had gone through so much trouble to get her back? Well kidnapping wasn't much trouble to him she guessed. Now he didn't care. Well if he didn't then neither should she. Maybe he thought she was bluffing. This was it she couldn't take it anymore. She took her luggage and started packing. She packed her clothes, pictures, and anything that meant something. Everything else could wait. She left everything by the door and planned to leave in the morning. She then went to sleep.

When morning came she got dressed and prepared to leave. Maybe before leaving she should attempt to say good bye. Maybe he would try to stop her. She knocked on what she assumed was his door. It was painted purple. "Come in." She heard him yell from inside. She opened the door and stepped inside. He was lying in bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you before I um leave." She felt a knot in her throat.

He sat up to look at her. "Come here." He motioned with his hand for her to come closer.

She sat down on his bed. "What?"

"Do you really want to leave? I mean you can't exactly go back to the life you once had. You aren't the same Linda you once were." He gave her a look that meant she should think about what she was doing. He was right.

"I don't plan to go back to that life. I already told you why I was leaving. It's your fault not mine." She made a move as to stand up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Let go." She demanded.

"Not until you're sure. If you leave you can't come back, remember that." He tilted his head to the left.

"I'm sure. Good bye joker." She stood and went to her room to get her bags. He followed her. "What now?" She turned to look at him.

He closed the door behind him. "I shouldn't let you go but I will. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"That makes me feel better." She said sarcastically. "If you wanted me the way I want you right now then I would have no reason to walk out that door."

"Here we go again." He threw his hands in the air.

"Actually no we won't go there again because this time I'm just to sick of it." She turned away from him. "I obviously can't take everything right now so I'll be back only to pick the rest up a later day." She took her bags and made her way to the door. Before she could grabbed the door he blocked her.

He didn't want to let her go. Something told him deep inside to let her in. To try and deal with whatever feelings she had for him and whatever feelings he had for her. He knocked out the bags from her hands and grabbed her face. He brought his lips down onto hers while kissing her he walked them over to her bed throwing them both upon it. He felt her hands in his hair then running down his back. Breaking the kiss his eyes looked her over once before he brought her in for another kiss. His hands found their way to her breasts squeezing them gently. He started removing his shirt then his pants. It was as if some kind of fire erupted inside of him. He felt so hot. What was he feeling for her? He wanted her so bad. In only his boxers now he pulled away from her briefly to pull her shirt over her head. He saw her smile then went back to her lips. They tasted like cherries.

Linda was upset yet happy at the same time. Here she was packed and ready to go when suddenly he felt the urge to attack her. She had waited weeks for this. But now wasn't the time. Couldn't he have done this before she was all set? Still she was enjoying the (what seemed to be) endless kiss and him practically tarring his clothes off. When they were all finally off they laid there naked. He spread her legs and went down on her. Her head laid back in her pillow. She bite her bottom lip to keep in her screams.

He got back on top of her and better positioned himself between her legs. She felt him rub at her middle with his very erect penis before sliding himself inside of her. He grunted in her ear as she moaned into his. He hated that she had this kind of hold on him. What he wouldn't do to just be able to let her go. Could he ever kill her? No. He knew that for sure. As he pumped into her with every thrust he screamed at himself. He felt her shaking a little underneath him. Her moans were getting higher. He lifted himself to where he was on his knees. He through her legs around his hips and grabbed her shoulders to deepen the thrusts. He went harder and faster and brought her to orgasm while doing the same for himself. He fell over besides her.

She was out of breath but this was a good as time as any to ask him to let her do what she's wanted to do since she first got there. After she caught her breath she looked at him. "Would you mind letting me do something real quick?"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

She stood up and walked to her bathroom. She took a wash cloth and drenched it then returned to the bed. He sat up. His eyes showed he wasn't sure if he should let her.

He hesitated. "No I don't…"

She cupped his chin and gave him a quick kiss. "Please." She begged. "I want to know you, the person you keep hiding."

At first he thought about getting up and walking away but he could see she really wanted to see. "Alright." He agreed.

She took a seat on his lap. She raised the cloth to his face and started to remove the make up little by little. Her hand started at his lips then moved up to his eyes. She was surprised when he didn't move of try to fight her on it at the last minute. He just sat there still while she took every little bit off. "Honestly it's a little crazy I feel this way about you when I don't even know what you really look like." He only nodded. Most of his face was covered in only the white paint. Soon the rag was full of the black, white, and red grease paint. She finished and brushed the hair out of his face. She looked at him closely. What she saw was something she wasn't expecting. _He was beautiful_.

**Ok so I know I might be swaying from the character a bit but honestly we don't know how he was in his 'home'. The dark knight didn't show anything about him at home or where he stays. So I am still going to try to keep him in character as best I can and make the rest as I see he 'might be'. If by any chance the story seems like a soap opera please remember I'm not a great writer and I'm trying my best. But Like I said we don't know how he was at home and maybe he had a girlfriend and we'll just never know. Please continue reading and leave more reviews. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Usually you wouldn't use beautiful to describe a man. Linda certainly never expected to use that word to describe The Joker. But looking him over that word seemed to fit him best right now. It was the only thing that came to her mind when she finally saw the man underneath the make up. She slid her fingers over his eyebrows then down his nose and across his scars. Who would've thought the Joker was this gorges?

He glared up at her with his dark brown eyes. He had never let anyone see him without his make up unless he didn't want them to know who he was. But Linda knew him. Now she was staring at the real him. He felt naked without his make up on. Not having clothes on had nothing to do with it. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't know what to tell him. Surely he wouldn't like to be called beautiful. Instead she gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "I'm thinking you're handsome." She got off his lap and sat next to him. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" He got off the bed and began to get dressed.

Talking to him without his paint on, Linda felt like she was talking to a stranger. It was different. "You know what I mean. Just because you let me take your make up off and we had sex, doesn't mean I'm staying."

He seemed hurt. As if he thought she had changed her mind. "I never said you had to stay. You want to leave go ahead." He lowered his head to tie his shoe laces.

Was he serious? He wasn't going to fight it? "So you don't care if I leave?" She started putting her clothes on as well.

"I didn't say I didn't care. I don't want you to leave but if you still want to go be my guest." He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want her to leave. He really didn't but he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. "When I told you that you couldn't come back, well I changed my mind. If you leave but decide you want to come back, I'll be here."

That at least meant something. He wouldn't be closing the door on her. She took a moment to think about it. He probably thought she would decide to stay. "Alright thank you." She went to grab her bags. "Whether you believe it or not, I will miss you." She walked past him. At the front door she turned and blew him a kiss. "Bye." She left shutting the door behind her.

Now with Linda gone, the joker found himself more bored than he has ever been. He tried to pass the time by watching TV but it didn't help. It was time to go out and do something. He called a few of his boys and told them to come over as soon as possible.

About half an hour later, ten men came walking through the door. They sat down around the large table joker had gotten back from his warehouse. "Alright men, tonight we blow up the college. I know it didn't uh work out the first time but tonight I have a feeling Batman will be too busy to stop me."

"Um boss? How can you be so sure?" One of the men asked.

"Even Batman can't be in two places at once. I'm sending him a little package that will send him on a wild goose chase. So while he's doing that we will be at the college the entire time."

"Great idea boss."

"I know that." They planed for a few hours as they got the bombs ready. They were going to burn that college to the ground no matter what. The Joker couldn't keep wasting his bombs; it had to work this time. He couldn't afford to let batman get in his way again. He left to a different room to prepare the special tape he planned to send to that flying rat.

Linda didn't really have anywhere else to go. She thought about going back to Michaels but he would have a lot of questions that she just didn't want to answer. Then she thought about Bruce. She really wasn't into the idea of living in the same house as batman. She didn't have enough money to get her own place. Maybe she should have given it just a little bit more thought before she left Jokers place. She decided to do what he always did. Just find an abandoned place. It would only be for a little while. She walked around a little while before she found a place she could use. Linda climbed in the window of an empty store. The store had been closed for years. No one had ever done anything with the place. She remembered going there as a child with friends. They had the best candy. Now she cleared space on one of the long tables and unpacked a bag. She picked up a mask she had recently made. It went over her head to cover from her neck up. It had holes for the eyes and a larger hole for the mouth. It was half purple, half green. It didn't look like a hockey mask; it was cut to fit her face nicely. It showed her eyes and wide smile. She then pulled out her hand made outfit. A half purple, half green suit that went from her neck down to her toes, fitting her like a glove. It was like a cat suit. Hopefully the Joker wouldn't mind her borrowing his favorite colors.

Once she was dressed she put on a pair of sneakers. They were black. She left the store after packing a few weapons into her holster. She tried to stay out of anyone's view as she made her way to a bank. She ran in shooting. "Everyone down on the floor NOW!" She yelled. Then she heard the alarm. She looked over at the teller who had obviously pulled it. "See that wasn't very nice, you poor girl. You just caused all your friends their lives." With a very wide smile that was given to the camera above the cashiers she began shooting each and everyone of them not caring about a soul. Now she knew how the Joker felt. It was an incredible feeling playing god as she took each life. She jumped over the counter taking the money from the drawls. Too bad she hadn't left at least one person alive to open the safe. Next time she'll have to remember that. Thankfully "The cops in this city were slow." She says aloud so the customers could hear her. She felt so alive as she ran out with bags in her hands..

That night the joker was watching the news as he often did. He was drinking out of a bottle of Vodka, slightly buzzed. He thought he imagined the next story they were covering.

"_This just in, the Gotham bank has been robbed_". They post a picture up for the viewers to focus on. "_If you've seen this woman or know where to find her please call the number on your screen. She is armed and dangerous. At least ten employees have been killed in cold blood. Because the picture before you is in black and white we had to get most of the information from the customers that were there at the time of the robbery. The colors of her outfit are said to be purple and green of all colors. By the sounds of it she might be connected to The Joker. We'll have more after this_." The Joker turned off the television. There was something about her. He didn't have any women in his gang; this woman was not connected to _him_. Who was this chick? Where did she live? There wasn't room for another villain in Gotham. Others have tried and he always came up on top. He couldn't give it much thought anymore, it was time to go have some fun.

Linda got back to her hide out without being detected. She quickly slid out of her costume and went into the back of the store. She empted her bag onto the floor and began to count her money. It took her a little while but when she finished she was excited. "Four thousand, five hundred, and sixty three dollars. Not bad for my first robbery." She laughed a little bit then put her money away. She was bored so she decided to call someone. She walked outside to the nearest payphone.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey there it's Misty, remember me?" She spoke into the phone.

"Misty? That name rings a bell but I can't place my finger on it."

She could hear him snickering and trying to cover it up. "Very funny Bruce."

"You know I couldn't forget you. Have you gone dancing lately?"

"Um no. I was thinking of going tonight but I don't know. Are you doing anything?"

"Nothing right now. How about I take you on that dinner I promised you?"

Linda took a moment to think about it. She was hungry and she really had nothing better to do. "Alright that sounds good. What time?"

"In about an hour. Where should I pick you up?"

She looked at her surroundings. Across the street there was a bar called 'The barking spider'. "I'm going to go have a quick drink. You can meet me there."

She gave him the address and the name of the bar. They said good bye and she hung up. She went back into the store to find something nice to wear. She had a short dark green dress/ Her hair had grown out a little bit. She combed it back then went across the street. She sat at the bar, ordered a whiskey sour, and waited for Bruce. About twenty minutes later Bruce tapped her on the shoulder and sat down beside her. "Misty, how are you?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you." She gave him a shy smile.

"You too. Should we go?" He held his hand out for her.

She finished her second drink then took his hand. "Yeah we should." She followed him out of the bar and into his car. She felt weird sitting in his car after what went on between them in the bathroom that night, it was good. Surprisingly she hadn't thought about Jack since she left. Bruce gave a few looks her way and she smiled.

His car stopped in front of a French restaurant and they both got out. He gave his keys to a valet then guided her inside while keeping his hand on the small of her back. He held out her chair, she sat down then he took his seat across from her. He ordered a bottle of wine. "So how's your friend?"

Knowing that he meant the Joker she nodded. "I wouldn't know. I'm not staying with him anymore."

Bruce seemed surprised. "Oh? Really? Did he throw you out?"

"No nothing like that. I just told him I wasn't going to help him with his plans and that he could kill me if he wanted to but I wasn't going to change my mind."

"So basically he found no reason to keep you there?"

"Exactly. He didn't want to kill me if I didn't care. He lost interest. But enough about him." Now she lowered her voice into a whisper. "How's batman?"

He giggled a little bit then cleared his throat. "He hasn't had to do much of anything lately. But it might change soon."

She raised an eyebrow to show her curiosity. "Really? Why?"

"Seems there's this girl robbing banks, well at least one. She robbed the Gotham bank earlier today and killed all the employees there."

She pretended to know nothing about it. "I had no idea but I don't watch the news so I guess that's why."

"Batman's working on it." He smiled.

"That's good. If anyone can catch her it would be him."

"They think she has something to do with the Joker. On the count of what she wears. Do you know of any other woman he might had been with or kidnapped? Any women in his gang?"

"No. I haven't been there for a few days. But I highly doubt there was another girl around, why would he had taken me?"

"Well can you tell me where Jokers staying? I could always just have a word with him."

"You know I can't do that. He knows batman was protecting me before. He would know I rated him out."

"Right. That's fine. I completely understand."

She hoped he had no idea that it was her who robbed the bank. The suit showed nothing but her lips and eyes. Then again he could always just compare the way she did. Damn it. She couldn't let him catch her. "So what did this woman look like?"

"Well her outfit covered mostly everything. The only witnesses were the customers, they didn't see her face. They told the police her outfit was purple and green."

"Didn't the bank have cameras? Why would the witnesses have to tell you everything?"

"The cameras taped the whole thing but the film is black and white."

Linda thought about it. That means they didn't see the color of her eyes, advantage for her. She would have to get some contacts to be safe. "Wow so you barley have anything. What about finger prints?"

"She wore gloves." He took a sip of his wine.

"Oh smart cookie she must be."

"We expect as much." They finished their meals and wine then returned to his car. He drove back to the bar. "This would be easier if you told me where you were staying. I could drop you off at home."

"No doll this is fine. I like to walk. Plus I don't feel safe with people knowing where I live, no offense."

"None taken. So how can I get in touch with you?"

"You don't. I get in touch with you." She pulled him in for a kiss that lasted about a minute then she pulled away. "Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Misty." He drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey sorry guys about taking so long with adding another chapter but I don't get too much time to do anything between working and going to school. Plus lately I have been having too many problems with the website. But everything with that seems ok right now so it should be good from here on out.**

**______________________________________________________________**

Waiting to make sure he had driven away completely, she stood there for a moment before returning to her little hide out. She wasn't tired. She needed something to do. She quickly changed back into her costume. A few streets over she noticed there was a jewelry store. Linda made sure to stay in the shadows. She broke the glass almost as soon as she got there. She had to work fast because the alarm was sure to notify the police. So she ran around inside shoving things in her bag and breaking more glass and taking one beautiful necklace that was worth close to a million dollars. It was purple pearls with green diamonds, then in the center it had one large green diamond, quickly snatching it she made her way to the front entrance. She heard sirens. Looking out she didn't see anything but just to be careful she looked for another way out. The back emergency exit was her only hope. She snuck into an alley and made a run for it. She was able to make it back to her hideout without any cops seeing her. She decided to wait a few days before robbing again. It was time to relax. Tomorrow she would go look at apartments.

Alfred walked into the living room of the Bruce Wayne mansion. "There is a package for you Master Wayne."

"Ok leave it on the table, I'll check it out in the morning."

"It may be important sir, it's for Batman."

Bruce jumped up and took the package from Alfred opening it right away. It was a tape from none other than the Joker. He popped it into his VCR. He only kept a VCR because the Joker hasn't updated to DVD's yet. The screen showed ten hostages all on their knees. All were wearing black bags over their heads. "_Evening bats. It's time for a little game. It's simple really. If you want to save these poor people you'll have to play."_ He stops to laugh then points the camera to himself. "_At midnight this place is set to go out in a big boom. You have to get here and save them before their blown into little pieces_." After going into another fit of giggles he gave him the address. "_Consider it some sort of a death race_." He turned the camera off and the tape went black.

"That's on the other side of town master Wayne. It's almost impossible to get there in time." Alfred butted in.

"I better get going then." He rushed to go change into his bat suit then running to get on his motorcycle. He speeded through the dark street of Gotham in hopes of making it there in time. It was already eleven thirty and he wasn't much closer to his destination. He drove as fast as possible making it there making it there with only five minutes to spare. He rushed up the stairs of the building and straight to the hostages. When he noticed they weren't moving he looked at them closer snatching the bag off one of them. "Mannequins?" Then on the forehead was written 'Ha' in red marker. Angry at being made a fool of by the Joker he flung the mannequin to the other side of the room. He rushed out of the building incase it would actually blow up but by twelve nothing had happened. Why would the Joker send him to the other side of the city for nothing? No blast, no lives at stake, nothing. What was the meaning of this waste of time? "He wanted to get me away from something else. He's planning something else." He got back on his bike in search of the clown prince of crime.

Meanwhile the Joker was planning his attack. He had already sent Batman a video tape to occupy him long enough to stay out of his business. Now in his van with five of his men he drove over to the college. The other men had placed fake hostages at the location Batman would be heading to. The van stopped and they all got out. The college was rather big. Thankfully he had enough bombs. He had ten bombs on each floor, all connected. It was hours before everything was all set up. He had first planned to make it into a little game but now was not the time. He wanted to blow it up just to be able to forget about it. Ever since he had been stopped that night it had stuck in the back of his mind. Now he was no longer doing it for himself, he wanted to do it for her. For his Linda. Holding the detonator in his hand and one of his men filming the whole thing, he took another look at the school before turning to the camera with a big smile. He pressed the button sending the college blowing up into a big black cloud, fire surrounding the place. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how the cookie crumbles." Then he laughed so hard doubling over. Damn he wished she was there with him to see it. He smiled at the thought of her. He missed her.

The van got to the hotel and he jumped out in glee. He laid on his bed thinking about her. What was she trying to accomplish by leaving him? Did she want to prove she could live without him? Of course she could she had done it before she met him. He wanted to know where she was. Should he bother looking for her? No he's the one who let her go knowing full well he could had kept that from happening. If she meant what she said about him stopping her then he could have but didn't. It was his fault she was out there alone. She probably had no money. Now he was worried about her. Another feeling he wasn't used to.

The next day Linda was walking around looking for something to do when she walked past a store with televisions on display. At the moment the news was on covering the story about the college being blown up. She couldn't hear it but it showed the joker then it showed the college. She smiled. She missed him. She wished she could go see him but her pride stopped her. Instead she kept walking.

"Linda?" a familiar voice called out.

She turned around to face her old roommate. "Michael? How have you been?"

"Not bad. How are you?"

"Oh you know same old thing I guess."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Um we broke up." She gave him a half smile as if to say it was for the best.

"Oh sorry to hear about that. How about we have a cup of coffee and catch up?"

"Ok sounds good." They walked to a little café and sat down in a corner booth. She ordered a latte. "So what have you been up to?"

"Working. That's about it. Oh and looking for a new roommate because my last one left with out a warning." He smiled.

She had to laugh. She hated when he would try to make her feel guilty about anything. "I already told you I was sorry. I hadn't exactly planned on moving out. He told me he went to pick up my stuff. Didn't give me much choice."

"Yeah? Did you want to move in with him?"

"No. I realize now the mistakes I made. Whatever right? But I'm getting my own apartment soon."

"Really? Good for you. Where are you staying now?"

"A hotel."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They spent the next hour talking about the past and making plans to hang out again. She left the café and went to her hide out. She packed all her stuff deciding she was tired of sleeping in the stupid store. She went to check in to a hotel. "I need a room." She told the lady at the front desk.

"Ok great. How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure, maybe two weeks."

"Ok what type of room would you like?" She smiled.

"I just need one bed. It's just me."

"We have the standard room with one double bed, then we have the suite with a king size bed and a Jacuzzi in the room."

"Oh ok, I'll take the suite." She realized it was a really nice hotel and might cost a pretty penny but she didn't care. It would be worth it and she could always get more money. "How much is this going to cost me?"

The lady typed some things into her computer. "For two weeks in the suite? Four thousand nine hundred."

She hadn't thought it would be that much but oh well. She pulled out a wad of cash and paid. The lady gave her a key and she took the elevator up to her room. When she opened the door she was amazed at how big the room actually was. It also had a balcony. After closing the door behind her she went out on the balcony and lit a cigarette. She had used almost all her money. She had to sell some of that jewelry she had stolen, not to mention rob another bank soon. When she finished her smoke she decided to take a bath.

The Joker sat in a chair drinking whiskey. He couldn't get Linda out of his head. He wondered if she was ok and where she was. He hated feeling this way. This was the whole reason he never had a girlfriend. He needed to stop thinking about her. He wanted to go looking for her but something stopped him. What if she didn't want to see him? What could he expect from her? He wouldn't just welcome him with open arms. He got dressed and left the run down hotel. He needed to walk around to clear his head. Had his men saw him now they might think he was weak. He didn't want them to think that of him. NO! They couldn't. It's been a few days since he'd been in the news. He thought it was time to come back out. He went into a small time bank. Nothing big and fancy like he was used to. He shot his gun once in the air. "Everyone down." He shouted. Everyone threw themselves down on the floor when they realized who it was. He threw a plastic bag on the counter. "Fill it up." He wasn't laughing or even smiling. He wasn't enjoying it at all. Her not being around had messed everything up. He could barely rob the place. Once the bag was full he threw one of his signature cards on the counter then left. This was definitely not a good day.

**Ok Guys I should have another chapter up in two days. So so sorry for the long absence but I was having too many problems with the website. Nothing was ever working for me. Now that it's working I should be back to normal.**


	20. Chapter 20

Linda woke up in the king sized bed. It was a good night. She could not remember when was the last time she slept the whole night through. She took a long shower then left the hotel in street clothes. Knowing the hotel had cameras she couldn't take the chance of getting caught in her costume. She decided to use the store as a place to change when she had no where else to do it. Once she was done she made her way to a popular bank down the street. "Hello people." She greeted everyone in the store then walked over to those behind the counter. "All of you join the rest. If you watch the news then you should be smart enough to listen and not make a dumb move." They all listened to her and went under the side counter and joined the customers in the center of the bank. She took one of them to the side. "Open the safe and don't make me ask you twice." She had one of her guns pointed to her ribs.

The cashier looked at her then shook her head. "Alright." She walked over to the safe and punched in the code. The door opened and she stepped to the side with her arms in the air as if she was getting arrested.

"Look, be good and you'll be ok. I rather have the money then have to kill you. Go over and talk to your co workers, tell them to be nice. If I hear sirens or cops you all get shot, got it?" She went into the room and packed as much money in her back pack as she could. It was full and heavy. She knew she had to have a descent amount. She pulled out her gun again. "Ok everyone on the floor." Once she saw everyone was down she left without being seen. She knew she couldn't take the cash to the hotel. Too many cameras. She hid it good in the store then went back to her room. She changed into a newly bought bikini and went to the indoor pool.

Bruce Wayne walked around his secret layer thinking about what to do about the Joker. He was making a fool out of him as well as still getting under Misty's skin. It would be best for everyone if he was locked up but no one was able to keep the Joker in custody for long. The Joker always found his way out of any situation. "Damn that clown." He told himself.

Alfred walked in with a tray of food. "Master Bruce, you really need to eat." He set the tray down on a near by table.

"There's no time for that. I need to get the Joker."

"Of course you do sir but you still have to eat."

Although Alfred worked for him, Bruce often listened to him instead of the other way around. He sat down next to the food. "Ok."

"Good." He left Bruce by himself.

While he ate he thought about creating his own game in order to get the Joker. Nothing seemed good enough. The Joker was too smart to be fooled. He finished his food then got into his suit. It was time to find the clown prince.

Linda was back in her room after taking a nice swim. Her body was freezing. She sled off her swimsuit and got into the hot water of her tub. Trying to relax, she couldn't stop thinking about how much money she had stolen from the bank. As soon as she had gotten back to the store she had to count every dollar. Linda was so proud of herself. Thirty thousand. It was all she had manage to fit in the back pack but was enough, for now. She knew she would rob again but right now she would stay in her room and out of trouble. Tomorrow she would go out and look for an apartment.

After a few minutes of sulking she got out and decided to call someone. She was bored and needed something besides the television.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey there hot stuff, are you busy?"

"Well I was but I'm sure I could put it on hold for now. I'm not really having any process."

"Let me guess, still searching for the Joker are you?" She knew he wanted her help but that was something she would never do. No matter what, she could never betray him like that.

"Of course I am. I can't keep letting him destroy Gotham. He won't stop you know. Why won't you help me put him behind bars?"

"Why does it matter? You can't keep him there anyway. He'll always find a way out. You couldn't protect me last time; I know you can't the next."

There was silence on the other end then she heard a small sign. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just don't expect me to help you. I just can't."

"I know." Bruce seemed to be displeased with himself. "So what brings you to giving me a ring?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Well I need something to do and was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"What did you have in mind gorgeous?"

"Lets go dancing. I haven't gone in a while and thought it might be fun."

"Ok. How long before I pick you?"

"An hour should be good."

"Alright see you then."

"Wait how do you know where to find me?"

"I'm batman, I have caller id." He laughed and hung up.

She felt a little weird but decided it was either go out with him or try and talk to Jack. That's not something she wanted to because had he wanted to see her he would've found a way. He hasn't yet so it was best to forget him at least for the time being. She went and got dressed in a pair of tight purple leggings and a long black top. Her hair was straight down and she wore black hoops. She also wore a pair of black ankle high boots.

Linda waited in front of the hotel for Bruce to show up. When he did she got in the car and they drove off. "You look different." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I finally dyed my hair back to normal. I guarantee you it won't stay like this for long."

"Why? Don't like being a blonde?"

"Oh Bruce, I was a blonde for so long, I just hate It now."

"What other color do you think you will try?"

Laughing she said "Green."

Getting the joke he giggled before parking next to tall gray building. "Funny but I don't think you can pull it off." He got out of the car and walked over to her side to open the door and help her out.

She eyed the place up and down. "Where are we?"

"Uh this is a new club I found the other day and knew you would just love it. Come on inside and you'll see." He took her arm and led her inside. It was nice inside and the music playing wasn't bad. The first place she went to was the bar to order a few shots of whiskey. She took three herself and gave two to Bruce. Then she ordered more doing the same. After she was finally getting a little buzzed she took him to the dance floor. They danced for about two hours then sat down to talk. He told her about the club, when it was made, how well he knew the owner, how he was considering opening one up himself.

"It's a good idea Bruce, it really is." She smiled. She ended up taking him back to her hotel room which normally she would had been against but considering she would only be there for another week she didn't see a problem. He took off his clothes while she removed her own. He laid on top of her kissing her passionately. This was the problem making love to a nice good. The sex was too gentle and sweet. She was used to the roughness the Joker had given her. She decided to take charge and get on top. She rode him hard for a while and he seemed to enjoy it. When it was done they both fell asleep.

The next morning Linda woke up with Bruce's arms around her. A part of her felt safe but the other part made her want to vomit. He just wasn't what she actually wanted. Still having him in her bed could work in her advantage. She snuck out of the bed and put on a robe. She sat out on the balcony. He came out only minutes after. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She was hugging her knees against her chest.

He could sense something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Oh uh nothing I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me. You should know that by now."

A single tear ran down her cheek. "I should right?" She gave him a fake giggle. "I can't afford it here."

"The hotel? It is expensive here isn't it?"

"Yeah but my father paid for it." She lied. "I was talking about Gotham. I can't live here anymore. I might have to move back to Florida."

"What's in Florida?"

"My father has a job for me there. I really don't want to leave. I like it here and spending time with you." She lied again. "I just don't think I can stay here any longer."

He sat down next to her and she could tell he was thinking about something. "You could move in with me."

This wasn't what she was looking for. "No I don't want to live with you, at least not yet. I want to try and make it on my own."

"I completely understand. But would you accept some help?"

"What do you mean?"

He went back into his room and took something out of his pocket. She saw him grab a pen off her dresser and write something down. He came back into the balcony. He handed her something. "Take this. You know you need it and I won't take no as an answer."

She looked down at the paper. It was a check for Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. "Oh Bruce no, I can't take this from you."

"If it'll keep you here in Gotham then it's a price I would gladly pay."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to give him a kiss. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Ok the next chapter will be up in maybe five or six days. This week work and school is keeping me way too busy and my only time to myself I usually have to use for Homework. I miss those summer days where I had too much time on my hands. lol I will try not to make you wait too long.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Joker was having a hell of a day. Everything was going wrong. None of his men were answering their phones and he couldn't find any of them but one. "Charlie, where are the others?"

"I have no idea boss. I haven't seen any of them since we were all last here two days ago."

"Great. What am I going to do with one man? DAMN IT." He paced back and fourth. What the hell could've happened to twenty men? He went into the living room and turned the television on. Both Charlie and him watched as the news reporter spoke about how batman had captured his workers.

"Just last night Batman single handedly caught and delivered what seems to be the Jokers gang. No word on how he found each one or how he was able to seize them alone, but all twenty men are currently being held and questioned." The Joker shut off the televistion and started screaming. Of course it was Batman, it was always him. Why hadn't he figured it out? How the hell did he managed to get everyone except Charlie?

"Charlie? Why weren't you caught? How did he miss you but get everyone else?"

"When we left the other night they all went one way I went the other to go see my girl. I don't know what they were doing boss."

He didn't seem to believe him but he didn't really have a reason not to either. He'll get his men out. It'll be hard but he'll do it. "Ok well it's time to do some planning."

Linda was alone now Bruce had left hours ago. She saw the news and knew the Joker didn't have anyone left. She knew he would be planning something. Batman would probably get in his way. Normally she would try and help him out by keeping Bruce busy but she didn't know what day he intended to do it. She went out on the balcony to have a smoke then she had a sudden over whelming feeling to throw up. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach. Feeling the color completely flush from her face and her body aching she tried to pull herself up off the floor only to get dizzy and fall back down. She laid on the cold tiles until she felt better. It took awhile. Her stomach still hurt but the feeling to throw up wasn't there anymore. When she was able to get up she did. She got dressed with her suit in her bag. She wanted to go cash the check then suddenly remembered he wrote Misty on the check. Shit. She went to the bank anyway, one she hadn't robbed yet. The teller asked her for ID and she came up with a story of losing it a few months back and forgetting to get it replaced. Needless to say the teller would not cash the check. "Tell you what, you see who the check is from right?" The teller nodded. "Ok well how about you just give him a call, I'm sure he'll tell you who I am and we can fix this little problem."

"Oh no mam I can not bother him, I'm sure he is so busy and...."

Linda interrupted her quickly. "Give me the phone, I'll talk to him and then give you the phone." She was handed the phone and punched in his number. "Hi Bruce are you busy?"

"Misty? How are you? no I'm not busy at the moment what's up?"

"I'm at the bank trying to cash that check but I don't have any ID so she refuses to cash, which is perfectly understandable but I kinda need the money and was wondering if you'd talk to her."

"No problem put her on the phone." She handed it to the teller and didn't know what Bruce told her but once she hung up and left then came back with the money she knew it was good enough.

"I apologize for the mishap I hope you can understand."

Linda smiled. "I understand. Thank you." She took the money and left. Now it was time to get the rest of her money from the store and go look at some apartments.

The Joker and Charlie decided it would be easier to do it at night. Less cops, less of a mess. Not that the joker didn't like a good mess here and there but it was hardly the time especially since it was only him and Charlie. They walked right in and he was immediately recognized. Charlie tied up the cops downstairs and took their guns. They went upstairs to the holding cells. "Good evening gentlemen. I want my men back. NOW" He yelled pointing his gun to the nearest cops head.

Gordon was the first to try and calm the situation. "Put your gun down."

The Joker laughed. "Let my men go, I need them ya know. How am I going to handle my business without them? I need em."

"We can't let them go and you know that. We should be arresting you. Turn yourself in and we'll let them go." He made an attempt to get closer to him.

"Sure no problem here put the handcuffs on me." He hung out his hands then pulled them back fast. He opened his jacket to reveal a few bombs hanging there and the ring around his finger. "I know you think I'm crazy but do you really think I'm that stupid? Come on." He shot the cop and his body fell to the floor. "How many of your men do I have to kill?"

Jim shook his head and backed away. He should've known better then to refuse anything that the Joker asks for. "Open the cage Mike."

Mike shook his head no. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it before someone else gets hurt. They weren't talking anyway."

"Of course not Jim. My men know better. They listen to who's in charge which is more than I can say for yours."

"Don't push it Joker. Take your men and go."

"Will do. This was too easy. You should have let me kill a few more people." He laughed on his way out. Outside he turned to his men. "Next time you get caught you're all stuck there. Make sure this is the last time." They all nodded and said they were sorry. "I don't wanna hear your apologies just be more careful."

A few weeks pass by Linda was back at the store not wanting to waste anymore money at the hotel. Linda woke up with another urge to vomit. She ran to the bathroom in the back of the store and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. When she was finished she cleaned her mouth in the sink. Her legs felt weak. She had been eating fine. She didn't feel sick at all but lately she's been vomiting a lot. What was wrong with her? Before she could give it anymore thought she was on her knees again throwing up. Finally when her stomach seemed empty she pulled away from the porcelain bowl and made her way back to the front of the store. She packed her bags and left the store for good. She had found an apartment and was able to move in today. She had enough money to get a nice place. Having no plans on getting a job she would have to keep up her little robberies.

In front of the new building she'd be staying in she noticed a liquor store. 'Perfect'. She entered the building and went up to her floor. She opened the door, went inside, and threw her bags on the floor. No furniture yet but she had enough time to fill the place up later. She looked out the window to the amazing view. She let her mind wonder back to the Joker. It had been seven weeks since she last saw him, yet her feelings haven't changed in the slightest. She had been seeing Bruce Wayne on and off but it wasn't blooming into anything. She figured she was only seeing him due to boredom. She felt a little light headed. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her but she decided to go to the hospital and find out.

Linda waited in the waiting room until one of the doctors called her name. She stood up and followed him into an examining room. She thought back to the last time she was in one of those rooms. That day she was dragged from the warehouse. Now she was here on her own will. She peed in a cup, was weighed, and they did some blood tests. When the doctor came back into the room she asked if he knew what was wrong.

"Well over all you are in perfect health. There is just one thing." He told her what was wrong with her.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

"Mam are you going to be ok?" One of the nurses asked her on her way out.

"No I'm not." She slammed the door. With the new information she had just received there was only one place she could go. She really hoped he was home. She knocked on the large door not wanting to just barge in. The guy who opened the door took one look at her and waved for her to come in. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, in his room."

"Thanks." She made her way up the stairs and to his door. She knocked and waited until she heard him tell her to come in. When she stepped in his eyes were wide. "Hi." She smiled.

"Oh um hi. It's been awhile." He got off his bed and walked over to her. He wanted to kiss her or just touch her but he decided not to. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest.

He was acting too casual. "Are you alone?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"You didn't kidnap another girl to keep you company when I left?"

"No why would I?"

"I just thought but never mind. I'm here because we need to talk about something important." She took a seat on one of the wooden chairs he kept in his room.

"Ok well how about a drink?" He asked while pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"No I can't." Remembering why she went there. Damn and it was her favorite kind too.

He seemed surprised again. "Really? Ok." He took a swig and took a look at her. "Look at your boobs their a little bigger. What have you been doing?"

"Their pretty sore too. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

"About a boob job? Who paid for it?"

Frustrated she threw her arms up. "I didn't have a boob job Joker."

"Then how'd they get bigger darling?" He laughed.

Beginning to feel her stomach turn she went to his bathroom.

He watched as she vomited over and over into his toilet. Was she sick? "What's uh wrong?"

She finished up and washed her face. After drying her face she went back to sitting on the chair. "I don't know how you're going to take the information. I don't even know why I'm going to tell you but I think you have the right to know."

"The right to know huh? Ok go ahead, tell me what's so important." He smiled.

"Joker, I'm pregnant." She looked at his face.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.


	22. Chapter 22

The Joker was fuming with anger. How could he have let this happen? He never bothered using protection. He paced the room thinking silently to himself while looking at her every now and then. What he didn't know was that wouldn't be the worse news he was about to get. "You have to get rid of it."

Her eyes grew wide. "No I'm not having an abortion."

"Why not? It's my choice too. I want you to get rid of it."

She looked at him like he was crazy. This was the first time she ever gave him that look. "I said no. Listen I only wanted to tell you, you might be a father. I don't expect you to want anything to do with it." She stood up and reached for the door knob.

The Joker furrowed his brow at her. "What do you mean might be?" He gave her a deadly look. If looks could kill she'd be on the floor.

Linda took a minute to think about it. "Well exactly how it sounds. You might or might not be the father of this child."

He turned away not wanting to look at her. He didn't want to be a damn dad to any brats but the very thought of her carrying another mans kid made him angrier than he's ever been. She was his possession. Who the hell laid their hands on her? "Who else's could it be Linda?"

"That's not important. I just came here to tell you it might be yours. I want to know before hand whether or not you want to be in his or hers life." She thought about what she was saying. The Joker playing dad? It was a weird and funny thought. But if it was his, could he be a father?

"That's where you're wrong. It is important. I want to know who else you let inside of you. I also want to know was I inside of you after he was." He took a hold of her arm and shoved her against a wall. He pinned her there. "So? Answer me, RIGHT NOW." He yelled.

She now realized she should have thought twice about going there. She also regretted saying it might not be his. What excuse could she possibly give him for sleeping with Bruce? He would hate her. She took a deep breath. "I only slept with another man because I thought you didn't want me. Plus I was pretty drunk."

He started laughing then gave her a stern look as if he hadn't just laughed in her face. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I spent all my time drunk because of you or have you not yet realized that?" She pushed him off of her.

"Because I kidnapped you? You had to drink to forget all the nasty things I did to you? Hmm?"

"That wasn't why and you know it. I fucking care about you. Why? I don't know and I might never know. But whether you believe me or not isn't my problem."

"Ok so lets for a minute pretend your feelings are real and that you aren't confused."

"I'm not confused. Damn it Jack, I know I love you. I love you and all you did was push me away. I tried. I know I shouldn't love you, I mean look at you. You obviously still believe you don't deserve to be loved. Why should I bother? I wish, I truly wish I could get you out of my head but no matter what I do, You're still all I think about." She paused and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheek. "If you don't love me that's fine but don't begin to think you know for sure how I feel when you won't listen to me". She opened the door and was about to walk out.

He grabbed her again and closed the door. "Don't begin to think you know how I uh feel." His eyes showed some emotion. There was something there she had never saw before. As many times she looked into those chocolate colored orbs, there was never any sign of human emotions. "What uh are you looking a**T**?" He asked hitting the t hard.

How could she let herself fall for a madman? He never really gave her a reason to love him. She remembered first feeling those feelings when he talked about his past. That's when she found out what had caused him to begin to sway from human emotion. He was human after all but had worked so hard to hide it. "I'm looking at you." She said while walking backwards.

He walked over to his bed and sat with his back against the wall. "If you thought about me so much what took you so long to come back?"

"I was trying to get over you. I thought I could if I didn't see you. Obviously it didn't work."

"Where are you staying?"

"I got an apartment. Just moved in today. Glad I decided on a two bedroom." Her hands rand down her stomach.

"Tell me what I want to know. Who is he?"

She took in another deep breath and let it out softly. "The night you let me out dancing, I slept with the guy I told you I didn't want because he was too nice. We did it in the bathroom. I was so drunk and.."

He stopped her right there. "I don't believe this crap I'm hearing. You lied to me. You said you wished you could have liked him. So you liked him enough to let him bang you." He stormed towards her. He wanted to slap her but restrained himself.

"I don't like him. It only happened once." She lied again. "I didn't even like it. You wanted to know, I'm telling you."

"What's his name?" He sat back down with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"Um it was Bruce Wayne."

He felt like he had been stabbed. It was the sharpest pain he has ever felt. "Bruce? You slept with him? I knew it you fucking whore."

She thought he was going to hit her. He never did. Instead he seemed to have calmed down a little bit. "You screwed him. You said you didn't want him yet you opened your legs to him then you screwed me just days later. Now you could be having his kid. Isn't that fucking peachy?" He thought about snapping her neck just to finally be rid of her but the thought was quickly forgotten. He got off the bed and walked towards her. "I think you should leave."

"Ok I'll leave, I've been trying to leave and you keep getting in my way. But before I go I want you to know I never really wanted him I just wanted to be with you and as crazy as that sounds it's the truth." She opened the door and was about to walk out when he pulled her back and slammed the door. "Damn it Joker make up your mind." She yelled.

He pushed her against the wall. He lifted her off the ground and threw her legs around his hips. His lips were brought forcefully down on hers. She parted her lips leaving space for his tongue to enter and roam around. Their tongues played while she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Still carrying her, he walked over to his bed and he laid her down then laid himself on top of her. He began to kiss at her neck then stopped to look at her. "I hate what you've done to me." He told her in a whisper. His hands reached up her thighs to remove her panties. Throwing them to the side he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. She was so wet he was able to enter without a problem. Each thrust brought a moan out of her lips and a grunt from his. He missed his Linda. He pounded harder into her taking out his frustration. He kissed her again not breaking it until they were both done. He rolled over.

Linda didn't move. She wanted to stay there next to him forever but this wouldn't be possible. He was still mad that she had slept with Bruce. He had some evil hate towards him.

"I can't forgive you for what you did." He brought her out of her thoughts as if reading her mind.

"I don't expect you to. But to be perfectly honest you weren't my boyfriend or anything. We weren't exactly going steady. You wouldn't hear me out."

"I know. That's why I'm willing to forget. But If that baby is his then so are you. I can't ever touch you again." He never turned to look at her even now with her eyes burning into his skin. He could always feel her eyes on him. Yet he continued to stare at the ceiling.

She took a short moment to think about what he said. It made sense. "What if the baby is yours?"

Now he brought his face down to look at her. "Then you won't be his."

"If I'm not his and I have your child Jack," She flinched scared he would smack her for using that name. He didn't so she kept talking. "Can I be yours?"

His eyes closed for a brief time then reopened. He realized she really did want to be his. She wanted to be with him. He still didn't know why but that didn't matter anymore. He brought her lips close to his and kissed them softly. "Yes you could."

That yes was as good as a marriage proposal to Linda. She wished with all her might that it was his. For the first time in her life she cried tears of joy as she snuggled up against him. To think she once hated this man for kidnapping her, hitting her, threatening her. Now she was glad he had kidnapped her. She was glad he had chosen her over all the other girls Gotham had to offer. True if she was anyone else she would think she was a complete psycho to have fallen in love with the most feared man in Gotham. Linda didn't care what other people thought. Not that anyone else knew yet. So she would have to wait until the baby was born to find out who's the father. In the meantime, what would happen between Jack and her? She placed her head on his chest with one ear placed right over his heart. Listening to it her nerves seemed to calm down slowly. "I love you." She whispered.

He inhaled deeply. Every time he heard her say those words a little part of him seemed to open up. He felt if he could ever let anyone in, if he could ever learn to show his emotions again it would be to her. He decided to take a leap. After all she was there to catch him wasn't she? "I love you too."

Her body froze. No matter how hard she tried she could not move. Had she heard him right? Did he really love her? She felt his arms wrap around her. All of a sudden it felt as if the world didn't matter as if it wasn't there. She didn't dare say a word not wanting to ruin it. She was so happy just laying in his arms.

**So sorry about the really long delay. My computer was broken again and I didn't have the cash to get it fixed right away. It should be better now and I shouldn't take as long to add more chapters. Also I know this Chapter was a little Lovely dovey but trust me it doesn't stay like that. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean. **


	23. Chapter 23

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing they knew they were both awaken by the sound of sirens and gun fire. The Joker looked at Linda then around the room. There was no where to hide. The closet and bathroom would both be checked. "They can't see you with me like this. Pretend I kidnapped you again."

She was scared for him. "No I won't. I won't leave you either."

He grabbed her face. "This isn't the time to be stubborn, they'll arrest you if they think you're here as anything else. Just listen to me." He kissed her.

She cried again. Feeling tears running down her cheeks she closed her eyes. "I uh, oh ok." She agreed.

He reached into his draw and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "Take these, go cuff yourself to the sink or something. Go."

She pulled herself away from him and did as he said after getting her panties back on. She looked at him quickly and he just smiled at her. 'Dam it.' She thought to herself as she cuffed herself to the towel rod. How do they keep finding out where he's staying?

It didn't take long before the cops were in the room wrestling Jack to the floor. She could hear him laughing. She had to crack a smile after hearing that. Only he would laugh at being arrested. They couldn't hold him and they knew it. Why did they keep wasting their time? Her thoughts were quickly put to a stop as batman himself entered the bathroom. Her eyes showed true hatred for him, although he must not had noticed.

"Misty? I thought you were away from him, what happened?" She could hear genuine caring feelings in his voice.

"Just unlock me, I gotta get out of here."

He snapped the handcuffs off and broke them off her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

He touched her shoulder. She wanted to hit him but decided against it. "Misty we should take you to the hospital, get you checked out."

"Again? Why the hell?" She turned around. "No. I've had enough with doctors. I'm going home, just leave me alone."

"Misty wait."

"No. You don't know anything about me. Besides knowing you're secret identity I don't know much about you either. Honestly I rather keep it that way." She started to walk away. She got as far as the front door before Batman was back at her side.

He stopped her dead in her tracks. "What's your problem? We've been seeing each other over a month and now I save you from that lunatic and suddenly I'm the bad guy?" He glared at her.

Linda ran her hand threw her hair. Her body was shaking with anger. One moment she was happier than she has ever been the next she's face to face with the huge bat. "You wouldn't understand. Maybe it's the hormones, let him go."

"Let the Joker go? Are you insane?" He looked at her as if she was.

"I'm beginning to think I am. How about we play a little game? Hmm? Would you like that?"

The first thought that came to him was just how crazy she sounded a that very statement. He let his curiosity get the better of him. "What game do you want to play?"

"Let him go. I don't care how you do it, who finds out, or if anyone needs to know at all. If he isn't out within twenty four hours, I tell everyone your little secret."

"You wouldn't. You promised to keep that secret."

"I'm finding my patience is wearing thin."

"Why do you want me to let him go?"

She looked down at her belly then back at him. She knew there was no possible way her body could carry Batman's baby. It had to be Jacks. "He's got a family waiting for him." She caressed her stomach.

Bruce looked at her puzzled. "You're pregnant?"

"Yup." Her smile was the grin only the devil himself should be able to make.

Thinking about it he couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure it's his?"

Lying she mumbled a yes then turned to walk away. "Twenty four hours Bats, don't disappoint me. She laughed."

He knew right then and there she was lost. She belonged to the Joker for good now.

The joker watched from the cop car the whole thing between Batman and his dear little Linda. No doubt she had told him about being knocked up. He hoped it was his. Not because he wanted to be a dad, just because he didn't want her giving birth to Richie Riches baby. He had never wanted children. Still didn't. But he loved Linda, so if being with her came with raising a kid, as much as it made him cringed he would learn to deal with it. He thought back to one of the days where Linda was still afraid. One of the first days she was with him.

_The Joker held a knife against her neck watching her tremble beneath it. He traced it along her neck then down to her collarbone. "Such a sweet little girl." He whispered in her ear._

_Linda kneed him hard in the groan. While he doubled over in pain she moved to the other side of the room. "If you're going to kill me just do it, stop playing around." She spat out. Whenever he would get closer she backed away._

_"You've got to stop attacking me or I will kill you." He cornered her and kept one arm on the wall to keep her from getting away. He punched her in the stomach. She felt the air being pulled out of her. "Now are you gonna be the good little Linda you're supposed to be?"_

_She shook her head yes. "Let me go."_

_"I can't do that. You're just too much fun. I'm not done with you yet. But I promise you this, once you aren't fun anymore I'll just kill ya." He laughed._

Now he sort of wished he had killed her the same night he took her. She had ruined him. Sure he could still kill and not care but he cared about her and that made him soft. A weakness in his eyes. He shouldn't care about anyone. Had he killed her she wouldn't be pregnant with what could be a Joker junior. Maybe he could allow himself to be happy. First he had to worry about getting out yet again. The police always seemed to find him. How the hell? When would he be able to see Linda again?

Linda rushed home. Bruce had really pissed her off. She wasn't going to just let Jack sit in a cell while Batman flew around in his stupid suit. She knew he wouldn't let the Joker go even if it meant that everyone would know who he was. She had no intentions on revealing his identity but had hoped it would scare him into doing what she asked. If Batman wasn't going to help him, venom could take care of it. If that was her intention she would have to work fast before he was transferred to Arkam Aslym. Linda rushed to get into her outfit. She thought about how in as little as two months it will be hard to get into. She wore her dark brown contacts with black lipstick. She hung two machine guns on her back and had two hand guns on her wrist holster. She felt sorry for whoever got in her way.

Leaving her apartment she made her way to the police station. When she got there, there were two cops outside talking casually and drinking coffee. They took a glance at her quick to recognize her from the local robberies. However they never had a chance, she quickly shot them both in the neck when they reached for their guns. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out happily she stood above them while they slowly died. "Don't you just love the smell of death in the evening?" She laughed her way into the station. Cocking her head back she grabbed both machine guns and sent bullets flying hitting every officer that tried to approach her. "I'm having so much fun." She cooed. Stepping over the lifeless bodies she made her way to the second floor. Only five cops there. She shot them all before her eyes landed on Jim Gordon. He was shaking and reaching for his gun. "Oh Jim that would be a foolish thing to do. Not a very good decision on your part." She held her guns in front of her pointing at him. She looked over to the cell he was standing in front of. A smiling Joker looked her up and down. "Are you having fun there sweets?"

The Joker went into a fit of giggles, clapping his hands like a five year old. "Yes indeed I am."

"Miss you don't have to do this. Don't protect this madman. He'll just kill you too." Jim Gordon tried to get her to put her guns down.

She looked over to the Joker who was now shaking his head. "Listen Jim, You have a family right? A wife and kids who need you?"

"Yes mam I do."

"Alright then. See I could kill you but it wouldn't really be much fun so why waste my time and take you from them?" She walked closer to him still with her guns pointing at him.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" He stepped back with shakiness in his voice.

"I mean I could but I won't. Only if you do me a favor, let him out."

For a moment he thought about it and shook his head. "No I can't let him out."

"Oh come on are you serious? If I kill you I'm sure I can just take your keys. I'm giving you a chance to save yourself." She hit him with one of the guns. He fell to the floor. "Let him out or after I kill you, I'll kill your wife in front of your children. I'm sure he," She pointed over to the Joker with her head. "Remembers where they live."

Jim Gordon stood up fast as if someone had pulled him up. "Leave my family out of this."

She smiled wide. "No problem. Just let him out and don't make me ask you again."

He unlocked the cell letting the Joker walk out. In return the Joker punched him hard enough for the commissioner to be knocked out. "Thanks for helping out." He sent her a grin.

"You can thank me later just come on because we gotta get out of here." She started towards the door but stopped when she saw he wasn't following her. "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful you got me out but I don't know you and I don't go anywhere with strangers."

Realizing he had no idea who she was she started laughing. "You're kidding right? I don't have time for this. We have to go. I thought if anyone knew who I was it would be you."

"I've got a lot of fans babe. Were we lovers at one point? You'll have to narrow it down a bit." He giggled again.

"I'm not just some fan and it's good to know you've been with so many women. Look I got you out so at least do me a favor and come with me."

He shrugged. "Oh alright but I'm not putting out I already uh have a girl." He followed her down the stairs and out the station. "I thought you said you had a car. Where is it?"

"Well I don't have one, we'll have to steal one. Can you handle that? Someone hasn't taught me how yet." She pointed to a little beat up Volkswagen.

They got in and he started to hot wire it. "You see these wires here? Well you do this and that." He showed her how to do it. "You got it?"

"Thanks sweetheart. Now start driving." Linda pointed this way and that back to her apartment. They left the car a few blocks away and walked the rest of the way. "Just come upstairs I know you'll need a place to stay."

"How did you know that?" He asked her while in the elevator.

Luckily it wasn't that great of a building. No security cameras to worry about. "How do they keep finding you? At the warehouse, your hotel. Some how the cops know where you're staying. You can't go back to the hotel."

He thought to himself for a few minutes. This chick was right. Someone was snitching on him. Maybe one of his own men. "You think it's on of my guys?"

"Good chance. Who else knows?" They reached her floor and he followed her to her apartment. She opened the door. "No furniture yet but I'll get to that later."

"That's fine. Where do you sleep with no bed?"

"I don't get a lot of sleep anymore. But when I do I use the floor."

"Alright mask off. You are going to tell me who you are right?" He stepped closer to her as if he would rip it off her.

"You still don't know? Really?" She slowly took the mask off revealing her face to him. "Hello darling."

**Alright so I seem to be doing a little better with the updating. Hope I can keep it up. Really hope you guys like it.**


	24. Chapter 24

The look on his face was priceless. "Linda? How the hell?"

Linda quickly interrupted him with a laugh that ended with a snort. "I had a good teacher. Plus the guns help."

He just smiled at her and then took her in his arms. "I'm proud of you. You did good kid." He gave her a quick peak on the cheek then let her go stepping over to the window. "So this is your place huh? Nice."

She went into her bathroom to take off her outfit. As she let it fall to the floor the Joker caught a glimpse of her now naked body. Linda watched as he approached her slowly. "What do you think you're doing?" A half smile appeared on her face.

He giggled. "I thought maybe we can have a little fun. I can show you how grateful I am for you coming to my rescue." His hands slid up her arms then across her chest. He slightly squeezed her breast.

She turned around grabbing his tie and pulling him close to her. She brushed her lips over his. "Alright. How about you take off all these clothes and join me in the shower?" She stepped in watching his face.

He smiled from ear to ear as he began to remove his clothes. He let everything fall to a heap on the floor then got into the shower. The water hit them both but mostly him. He ran his fingers through her wet locks. 'God she's beautiful.' He thought to himself. The Joker took Linda's face in his hands and kisses her. Their tongues immediately met. He leaned his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulder. He then got on his knees and lifted her up so her thighs rested on his shoulders as he parted her lips. Jack kissed and licked her. Each moan that she released let him know how much she was enjoying it. His tongue flicked faster at her nub to bring her closer to her climax. Right when she was about to he stopped. He stood up and kissed her again. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips as they often did. He rammed himself into her. He knew she liked it rough. He pounded into her fast and hard. Her sweet screams of pleasure were music to his ears. He kept one hand on her thigh and the other on the wall. Her screams grew louder as she came. When he was finished he didn't pull out right away. She could feel him throbbing inside of her. The feeling made her body feel as if it were jello. One of the weirdest feelings she had ever had. When he let her go she could barely hold herself up and he grinned. Once she was able to stand she began to soap herself up. He grabbed the soap to do her back then she did his. They washed each others hair. They finished up their shower and went into what should be called the living room. Without any furniture none of the rooms seemed to be anything but space. They sat on the floor in towels. That was all she had besides food, soap, shampoos and everyday stuff. "So are you going to get another hide out or do you think you can just stay here?"

"Well uh right now I'm not thinking about that. I mean I would love to stay here with you but I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"No one would know you live here. Honestly no one knows I love here. The neighbors pretty much keep to themselves. I only leave at night now. I sleep during the day."

"I can get a hideout just to conduct business."

"One of your men is a nark. You don't know which one it is. Right now none of them can be trusted."

"I need men for almost everything I do. What do you suggest I do?"

"You don't need my help Jack. Not now not ever. Start over. Simple as that. If you use the same men you will keep getting caught. Even though you can always escape. After a while they are going to figure out a way to keep you in a cage." She ran one hand over his clean make up free face. "Kill them, ALL of them."

The Joker stared back at her. Murder didn't mean anything to her anymore. He remembered when she said she would never be a killer that she was nothing like him. Somehow none of it mattered anymore. He saw her smile into the camera after killing those employees as if it was nothing. Yes he was very proud of his Linda. "Kill them all? Who would help me?"

"I could if you want me to." She gave him a look of dedication. She would do anything for him and he needed to know that by now. He changed her to something better, something the old Linda would have feared.

He closed his eyes for a moment to think things through. He didn't care one bit about his men but to go through the Hassel of getting new ones, well he just didn't want to waste his time. "I don't need many men if I have a partner like you." He opened his eyes to look at her.

Things were going good so far. She was happy. First he had told her she could be his which was good enough. Then he had told her he loved her. Now he was topping it off with asking her to be his partner in crime. Her smile grew from ear to ear. He was obviously waiting for a response but she was speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed loudly. He always laughed at his own jokes whether they were funny or not.

"But I can't really say anything. Actually if the baby turns out to be his you will make me leave the gang. I don't know if I could handle being your partner just to be thrown out."

"If it's his. Honestly I don't want to let you go again so I'm really hoping you have an alternative decision if it's not uh mine."

"What do you mean alternative decision?"

"If it's his just give him the child and stay with me."

"You can't really expect me to give up my child. I am hoping it's yours. I don't wanna lose you but it's my baby. It's part of me."

"Linda I love you. But I can't raise his child."

The mere thought of the Joker raising any child made Linda want to laugh. He wasn't exactly father material. "I know."

"I am willing to still be with you but I don't want his child in my house. Have you even told him yet?"

"Yeah earlier today. I told him I was pregnant but it was yours. I never told him there was any chance of it being his."

"So you told him you were having the Jokers baby?" He laughed again. "What did he say?"

"He already knew we had had sex before when I was first kidnapped. He wasn't really surprised."

"You told him all this when? While you were staying with him?"

"Well most of it yeah."

"You said you told him earlier today, when? You were with me at the hotel. Was it before you came to see me? Did you talk to him before me?"

"No. I talked to him outside right after they took me out of the hotel and put you in the police car."

"I didn't see Bruce Wayne anywhere. Why would he had been there anyway? I only saw you talking to Batman. You seemed upset but why would you be talking to…" He stopped to look at her with wondering eyes. He grabbed her chin hard and forced her to look at him. "Batman?"

At that moment she saw the fire in his eyes. Realizing what she had done her eyes grew wide. While blowing Bruce Wayne's secret she most likely ruined her life as well. "Jack you don't understand."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman?" He shouted

Knowing she had completely blown his cover she needed to warn Bruce some how. No doubt Jack would be upset with her for keeping such a secret. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn't."

He stood up fast and walked away. He grabbed his clothes from the bathroom and was rushing to get them on. He was fuming. The Joker always thought he'd be happy about knowing Batman's identity but it just made him angry. The mere thought of Linda opening her legs to Batman his sworn enemy, It really made his blood boil.

Linda ran over to him. "Wait let me explain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She tried to grab onto him and make him stop.

He threw her hands away from him. "Get away from me you whore. You think you keeping that part a secret is the worst part?" He walked away again not looking back. "It's over Linda, OVER." He roared as he slammed the door behind him.

She fell to her knees on the hard wooden floor crying. To think it only took two minutes to lose everything it had taken her months to get. She knew this time he wouldn't forgive her. No way could he ever. Her eyes hurt from the tears that ran down her cheeks onto the floor. She was so happy just a few minutes ago. Now it was all ruined and it was Batman's fault.

Linda quickly collected herself. "If I lost Jack because of Bruce then shouldn't Bruce have to pay?" She told herself. In an almost psychotic way she answered herself with a "Hell yeah." She quickly changed back into her outfit but didn't bother putting on the mask. Her hair was tasseled and messy. She put on her make up the way the Joker wore his. She applied it all rather messy. She got her machine guns and left the apartment. He would pay for what he caused her. Walking down the streets with her hair blowing this way and that, Linda started shooting at anyone who would look at her. She wasted a lot of bullets being that no one could keep their eyes off her. She laughed at each body that fell to the floor. Eventually she made it to the news station. "I wanna be on TV right now." She pointed her gun to the security guard. "Call whoever and I won't kill you."

He had recognized her from the news and decided to just listen to her demands. He called up to the news casters. He pointed to the elevator. "Third floor mam, they're waiting for you."

"Thank you sir, you deserve a raise." She smiled and walked over to the opening doors. "Oh and if the cops show up I'll kill everyone upstairs so don't even think about calling them." She said knowing full well she would probably kill them anyway.

She got to the floor and was quickly greeted by someone. "The cameras are set up for you, right this way." The cute little blonde showed her where to stand.

"Will this be live, it really has to be live." Linda told the first camera man she saw.

"Yes mam it will be. Whenever you're ready."

She stood in front of the cameras with two of her guns aiming straight forward. "I'm ready." She watched as the mans fingers counted down from five. When he pointed at her she started talking. Her eyes now showed evil and her darkness. "Batman." She called in a sing song voice. "Oh batman can we have a little chat." She licked her lips as she stared into the lens. "We really should talk, meet me on the roof of our spot. You know that spot where we consummated our relationship." Then she pointed her guns and started shooting everyone in the office. "The longer I wait, the longer the list of people I've killed will get." She laughed and that was the last thing anyone heard before she shot the lens and the screen went black. She stepped over bodies and found her way downstairs. The guard gave her a look. "You might wanna call someone I kinda made a mess upstairs." She left the building laughing. Linda made her way back to the apartment to get more bullets not knowing how many she will need. At that point she didn't have a plan but what she did know was she had to make Batman pay.

**Just wanted to let you know there will only be a few more chapters before I end this story. I already know what I'm going to do. There might be a sequel but I haven't decided on that yet. We'll see what happens.**


	25. Chapter 25

Thirty minutes pass and Linda was standing on the roof waiting for the Dark knight. It was raining earlier, now her wet locks were blowing in the wind, her make up was an absolute mess.

"What did you do Misty? What did HE do to you?" She heard him behind her.

"Hi Bruce, how are you?" She gave him a demented smile. "Don't worry I'll try to keep this quick."

He was scared for her. There's no telling what the Joker had put her through. She needed help now. "Misty, come with me I can get you the help you need."

Her laugh was very high pitch. She had definitely gone crazy. "Bruce, what the hell makes you think I want your help?" She began to walk to him. Slowly at first then stopped for a small moment. Then she ran and jumped on him. He fell back with her on top of him. They rolled around a few times with each one trying to be the one in charge. It ended with Linda on top and a gun to Batman's head. "You ruined everything for me. I really hate you." She cocked the gun.

"Misty no, don't do this. You're angry I get that but you're better than this." He stared into her eyes trying to plead with her.

She yanked his mask off so she could look down at Bruce and not Batman. "My names not Misty. I lied to you so you wouldn't know the real me. See I had plans, so many plans. I wanted to help the Joker take over Gotham. I didn't want anyone to have any of my information in case I was caught. My real name was Linda."

He wasn't completely surprised. He had been sleeping with the enemy. Now he knew she should had been put in a hospital before the Joker had a chance to put his hands on her again. "It's ok. I understand but what do you mean _was_?"

"Well about seven months ago Linda was kidnapped by the clown prince of crime. She was such a good girl, a very good girl. It was actually quite sickening." She stopped to look around her then back down into his eyes. "She went to school, to church, even volunteered at the hospital. Plus get this, she was a virgin. Practically a saint right?" She giggled. "A goodie two shoes all around. She would have hated what she turned to. Believe me she didn't want to be the robbing murderer he made her become."

Bruce laid there listening to her story while thinking to himself how far gone she actually was. Was there any hope for her? Could she ever leave the Joker behind to better herself?

It now looked like she was no longer telling him the story but rather telling it to herself as if to remind her who she once was. She seemed distant now. "She never wanted to fall in love with him. He changed her to what you see, to Venom." She was now looking at him again like she had never turned away. "I'm not Misty, never was. I used to be Linda but now I'm venom." The gun was replaced with a knife that soon cut Bruce from the corner of his mouth up to his ear. His screams sent Venom running to the ledge of the building. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him but would surely leave a scar. He'll be fine. Too bad. "Ah bats sorry about that I can sometimes get a little out of hand." She had her gun in front of her again.

"Put the gun down, whoever you are. There are hospitals that will help you." He was losing a lot of blood.

"I don't need help Mr. Wayne but you do. The Joker knows who you are and that's how you caused me to lose him. I tried to keep your secret, I really did. It just slipped out. Sorry about that." She shot the gun once. The bullet sped by his face only missing him by less than an inch. "Damn I missed." She laughed again. Venom ran down the ladder and once she hit the ground she ran back to her apartment with him following her. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and fired her gun twice. Both bullets hit his chest but the suit was bullet proof so no damage was done. His face was still bleeding from the cut. "You need to get that taken care of."

Bruce hadn't bothered to put his mask on. They were in the middle of the street staring at each other. "Don't make me take you in by force."

"Why do you want to help me so bad? I mean do you go through all this with the Joker? Do you beg him to go with you?"

"He's different. This isn't about him. I truly think he's the reason you are like this now. With the right help you could be you again." He held his hand out to her hoping she would take it. For a minute he thought she would.

"I don't want to be the old me. Look I thought I could kill you but I can't. Even though I would love to see your blood on the ground, I don't want to be the one to put it there. You can still help others, not me. I'm afraid it's a little too late for me. Listen people are going to end up seeing you if you don't put your Bat hat back on and leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm not going with you." They starred each other down. She pointed her gun at her own head.

"What are you doing?" Bruce yelled and ran to her.

She shook her finger no. "Don't come any closer. Either leave right now or I'll blow my brains out and it would forever haunt you that you made me kill myself."

"You wouldn't."

She laughed. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

"Fine I'll leave. You can put the gun down but before I go, If you already lost him just come with me. I want to help you. Think about your baby. Living on the run is no life for a child. Don't put your kid through that."

For a moment she took it into consideration. There was no way she could raise this child. She knew she was crazy. What kind of mom would she be? No her child deserved better. She lowered her gun to her side. "Bruce I want you to promise me something."

Thinking she was going to give up and let him take her in he agreed. "Yes of course, what is it?"

"Promise me that when this is all over and I give birth, you'll watch over my baby." She was crying now.

He was taken a back. For a moment he didn't know how to react or what to say. Finally he shook his head. "I promise."

"You know what? I lied before about being sure it was his."

Bruce stepped closer. "What are you saying?"

"There's a chance it could be yours. I mean I didn't want to tell you the truth because I didn't want you to interfere with my relationship with him."

"Was he ready to be a dad?"

"The Joker? Oh please. The last thing he wanted was to be a dad. He wanted me to have an abortion. All I'm saying is I know I can't raise it. Would you even if it wasn't yours? Would you keep my child safe?"

"You want to know why I really wanted to help you? It's not just because you need it. In this case I guess you can say I was being selfish. While we were together rather it was real or not for you, I fell in love with you. It had been so long since I felt like that for anyone. I didn't want to lose you as well to the Jokers hands."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "You will make some woman very happy one day. I'm sorry it won't be me." She turned and ran to her apartment as fast as she could while making sure he wasn't following her.

The Joker sat on his bed at a crappy hotel room. He had just turned on the television when her face popped up. He watched her deranged message to Batman. She looked like she was out for blood. He would have loved to be with her in that moment but knowing she had bedded Batman was too much. The ultimate betrayal. He regretted saying those awful four words to her. _I love you too_. Uhhh it made him sick. Of course he still cared for her. Even though he would like those feelings to disappear, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He starred at the screen. The rage in her eyes showed Linda had nothing to lose. "What is she up to?" He said a loud. He thought to himself about what she was saying. He wanted to know where she was meeting him. The words she spoke really unsettled him. When he heard her say '_Consummated_' he threw his beer at the wall. Jealousy was not a feeling he was used to and damn her for making him feel it. Never has he been jealous of the bat fool before but ever since he made the mistake of kidnapping her he's been feeling a lot of things he wasn't used to. Batman made a fool out of him. He had his girl now she might be carrying a little bat brat. He had to do something. He was becoming soft. He made a few calls to some people who owed him some favors. He had one of them send him some new men he could use. He had plans for Linda's little boyfriend.

Bruce had been home for a few hours. All he could think about was Misty, or the idea of Misty being that she was a complete lie. Linda was someone he didn't know and now she was alone. She refused his help even though she herself knew she needed it. Would she ever get help?

Then he started thinking about being a father. Could it be his? If it wasn't would he still raise it knowing who the father was? Did he even want to be a dad? Was he ready? With his head full of questions and no answers he went to grab a drink. Then he heard glass shatter. He didn't have much time to think before his door was kicked down and he was face to face with the Joker. "Hello bats."

Bruce froze. He didn't know how to react. How did he know where to find him?

"What's uh wrong ah? Surprised to uh see me?" He muttered with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet your friends? No wonder you have none." He stopped to laugh. "I don't want anything from you now that I know who you are it's taken all the excitement out of things. No no no, I'm here on other business."

"Well get on with it. Whatever you are here for just spit it out I'm busy." He eyed the Joker down waiting for a response.

"What did she want from you?"

"Oh I see. Jealous that your woman stepped up to someone better?" He smiled.

The Joker just laughed even though he wanted to snap Bruce's neck right then and there. "The only reason she would want you is to settle for you when I left _her_."

"Then why is it any of your business as to what she wanted to speak to me about? She isn't yours. You said it yourself. One mans garbage is another mans treasure."

The Joker kicked him hard in the stomach. Then turned and faced his thugs. "Go on men get on with it." In seconds flat the Jokers men were attacking Bruce. He put up an ok fight but without his suit he couldn't manage. They tied him up and left.

Linda was gathering all her clothes, jewelry and money up trying to get herself ready. She had decided she could leave for a few months until the baby was born then she would come back, give the baby to Bruce and then run again. She wasn't fit to be a mother but she didn't believe in abortion. The kid deserved a chance at life even if his father was a sadistic murdering clown.

Once she was packed up she had a heavy book bag and a luggage bag. She didn't want to be recognized so she wore a long blond wig with red streaks and a pair of large sunglasses. She had legally bought a small used car. It was time to go. She went downstairs, put her bags in the trunk and was about to get into the drivers seat when she noticed a television in the window of the liquor store. It was currently paying the news and she saw Bruce tied up to a chair. She gasped and entered the store to hear what was going on. She heard the Jokers laughter in the back ground. "That bastard." She said in a whisper to herself. She was slowly realizing just how crazy she must've been to fall in love with such a monster.

Bruce's lips were busted and he had a black eye. "Linda," He spoke into the camera. "Meet me on the roof where," He stopped and coughed. She could tell he didn't want to get her into it. "Where we consummated our relationship." Hearing him say those words made her realize the Joker must had been watching the news when she sent out her message to Batman. She knew he was upset but why? If he didn't want her then why did it matter?

Then the Jokers voice kicked in. After several seconds of his hyena like laugh he pointed the camera at himself. "Come alone or Mr. Wayne is dead." The screen went black and the news went to the newscaster.

Linda knew what would happen to Bruce if she didn't show. It wasn't about her or the Joker anymore. She wanted to keep her baby safe. Bruce was the only person she could trust so now she had to try to protect him for the sake of her child. She couldn't let him die for her. Linda took out a small bag that was in the glove department and rushed back upstairs. She quickly changed into her suit and got one hand gun. Just when she was ready to leave he pulled her back in. Damn him.

**The Next chapter will be the last. Depending on my reviews I will be writing a sequel. I actually started on it because I have a few ideas but do not know whether or not I will be posting it. Like I said it will depend on my reviews. Hope you guys like what you've read so far**.


	26. Chapter 26

**This will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to those who **

**have left reviews. To those who haven't please do. I want to know if it will **

**be worth making a sequel. **

**_______________________________________________________________**

The Joker put the camera down and stared at Bruce on the chair. "Who've thought little richie rich was Batman? Not me thats for sure. I always thought Batman would uh turn out to be a _badass_." He smiled down at his victim. "Oh well life sure sends a lot of curve ballsat you huh?"

"Why'd you kidnap me Joker? Wanna prove to Linda you're still a man? Is that why you did it? To impress her?" He stared back without the slightest sign of fear.

"I don't have to impress her. She loves me. Poor kid has problems you know, but hey can you blame her?"

"No I can only blame you for messing her up. I'm sure before you she was close to perfect."

"I wouldn't say that. Too much of a goody two shoes. But the nicer they are," He said while wiggleing his finger in the air. "The badder they become when given the chance. She's perfect now." He turned his back for a moment or so to grab a knife from the ledge of the roof top. "Time to carve a smile on that face. Even though I see you already have half of one started."

"Compliments of Linda. I guess I do preferre them a little naughty. She sure showed me that in the bedroom." He smiled at the clown.

The Joker eyed him up and down. His eyes squinting. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing I'm just saying, I can see what you liked about her." He started to giggle. He was playing mind games. He knew the Joker played them well but could he handle when the tables turned on him?

The Joker lunged at him but received a kick to the stomach. Bruce had managed to get out of his restrants and was now standing. He kicked, punched, and shoved the Joker down to the ground. "She tastes like candy." He whispered into his ear.

Now the clown prince of crime was really getting pissed. Bruce shouldn't be talking about Linda. Even if he didn't want her anymore, he didn't want anyone else to have her. "You keep her name out of your mouth." He barked.

"Or what? you know her skin was so soft. I just loved the way it felt against mine."

"Shut up." He roared. He head butted Bruce in the jaw. Bruce flew back. They kept fighting then heard a gun fire. Both of their heads turned.

"Oh boys I do hope you aren't fighting over me." Linda stood there in her tight suit. "Play times over, let Bruce go Joker." She pointed a machin gun at him.

"Umm you always know how to push my buttons but uh no I won't let him go. Let's kill him together. It would be the best victory we could share. Then we never have to bother with him again."

"No it ends here. Let him go. You and me are done remember? It doesn't matter if he lives or dies, we're over."

"Linda sweetheart I was upset you really should understand. Besides you don't want him to take you in do you?" Jack tried to sweet talk Linda.

Bruce butted in. "Just go I'll take care of him. Call the cops then leave where they can't find you and neither can he." He gave her a look that she had never seen from anyone. He truly cared about her.

She felt a sudden sharp pain when she wasn't paying attention. She looked down at the blood pouring from right underneath her neck. The Joker had cut her from her shoulder down to her collarbone. She only screamed a little as she droped to her knees.

"You always did look good in red." His laughter was cut short. Suddenly he wasn't talking at all.

Bruce rushed to Lindas aid. She saw Jack lying on the ground and a brick not far from him. "Linda are you ok? Linda can you hear me? It's not too bad we can get you patched up. Stay with me."

She coughed up a little blood then pulled him closer to her. "Theres a cell phone in my glove department. I parked underneath the ladder on the side of the building."

He rushed down to get it, leaving her alone. She crawled over to Jack and turned him over. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing. She pointed her gun to his temple and thought about shooting him. It would had been easy. "You don't want to do that Linda." She heard behind her. "Let the cops deal with him."

"They can't hold him, you know that." She whispered.

"Maybe so. But maybe it'll be different this time. There'll keep him in a stright jacket. Those are very hard to excape from." He tried to convince her and himself.

"Even from that he'll find a way. You and I both know he'll pay someone off to set him free. We should just end it now." She coughed up more blood on the Jokers shirt. She brushed a finger over the trigger. She wanted so bad to push it down but some thing inside her wouldn't let her.

Bruce took the gun from her and held her. She cried into his arms. "It's ok let it out. He can never touch you again. You're free." He held her a little longer then realized she was no longer moving. He looked at her face. Her eyes were practially lifeless. He slaped her face a few times. "Linda? Linda wake up." He shook her. "Oh god Linda wake up please."

About two hours passed and he was in the hospital handcuffed to his bed. "Ohhh." His head was killing him. How did he end up in a hospital? Where was Batman? Where was Linda? Then he remembered cutting her. It was a good cut. Was she ok? He started yelling for the nurse but instead someone else walked into his room. He stared up at Batman. "Oh hi Bruce. Working the night shift huh?" He giggled but then his face was no longer smiling. "Wheres Linda?" He snapped

Batman didn't answer him. No instead he just stared back.

"Where is she?" He repeated. "Tell me!" He yelled.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I remember cutting her then blackness cause someone hit me with a fucking brick."

"You killed her Joker. Linda's dead."

He didn't say anything. He didn't cut her that bad. Did he? No she couldn't be dead. Could she? "I wanna see her body."

"You aren't going to see anything. You're going to be transfered to Arkam. Where they will hopfully throw away the key to your cell." He left the room and returned a few minutes later with cops.

He yelled and demanded to see Linda. "I wanna, I wanna see her. Take me to her body. Where is she?" But no one listened to him and he started laughing when they put him in a stright jacket and locked him up in a padded cell.

Two days later Batman was standing a top the building where he was held by the Joker. He looked down at the small dried up puddle of Lindas blood. he didn't think it was that bad. She had lost more blood on the way to the hospital. She almost died in his arms. He felt it would be best for everyone if the Joker thought she had died.

"I never said thank you." She snuck up behind him.

He turned around to face her. Her hair was back to blond. Her eyes Blue. "How are you?"

"They stitched me up. I stayed there as long as I could. I didn't want to stay there any longer then I had to." She wrapped her jacket tighter against her. "Did he believe you?"

"I don't know. He became hysterical. He wanted to see your body. We put him in the jacket."

"So what now? Are you going to put me in a cell. Gonna send me to arkham?"

"No of course not. You aren't crazy. You still need help but Arkham is for people like him not you. I want you to let me help you. Come live with me. I'll help you get better." He grabed her by the shoulders and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Oh Bruce I just don't know. All I wanna do is runaway from all this. I need a change of pace." She pulled away from him and glanced towards the ground. "I know I need help. I still feel connected to him. I still want to rob banks and kill who gets in my way. I don't want to feel like that anymore. I wanna be good again. Not the old me but not venom. You can't give me the true help I need. I rather go into a hospital. Maybe out of state."

"Are you sure thats what you want?"

"I think it's whats best. It takes me away from Gotham, from him. You'll know where I am so when I have the baby you can come and get it. Maybe when I get out I can be the mother it deserves."

"Well then Linda I guess it's time." Bruce took a private jet with Linda and admitted her into a hospital in Canada. He stayed with her a little while. After some examines and tests they told him there was hope for her and with the right treatments she could be cured and released in as little as a year. He went into her room to say goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as you're allowed vistors. They said you need time to relax and learn to trust them. I think you'll be happy here."

"Happy? I doubt it but safe maybe. Thank you Bruce."

"Your welcome." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

A few days past and the Joker was now talking to himself since no one else would listen. "_She's not dead, no way could she be dead. You'd feel it if she was_."

"I think she is. Why would he lie about that?"

"_To protect her of course. He doesn't want you hurting her. We have to find her_."

"No she's dead. I think she is. I think shes gone."

"_You'll see her again. You'll hurt her again_."

He kept arguing with himself about Linda until someone outside his cell heard him. A nurse and a secruity guard entered his room. "Get out!" He screamed. The guard held him down while the nurse inserted a needle into his arm. They left the room and his head was spinning. "_I'll find her, I'll find her_." He kept repeating between his fits of giggles. everything went dark and the last thing he thought about was breaking Lindas neck.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well there you have it. The last chapter of this story. I am working on some idea's and if I decide to make a sequal it should be up in about a month. Check back then. Thanks again to those who have left reviews and enjoyed the story.**


End file.
